Psicosis 2
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Cuando pensaban que la vida estaba volviéndose más normal, Hermione se da cuenta que sus sueños la están atormentando. Luego de un año, nuestros amigos se enfrentan a un nuevo caso, mucho más cruel y mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro al que se hayan enfrentado, que enfrentará toda la agencia Manifest poniendo en peligro su existencia por completo.
1. Chapter 1

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net, con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio "

Dedicada a Meeli Coceres: Feliz cumpleaños preciosa! espero que te gusta nueva historia ;)

* * *

Caso Nº1: el mal de Hermione

 _Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba de lado y podía develar en la oscuridad la ventana que daba hacia la calle. El alba aún no repuntaba, pero bellos tintes color morado daban a entender que ya estaba cerca._

 _Sentía el brazo de mi novio en mi cintura. Me apretaba delicadamente y me encajaba a su cuerpo; yo solo me dejé consentir._

 _Hacía un año ya que estábamos viviendo juntos nuevamente pues Ginny, mi compañera de piso, se había ido con Harry el mismo día que Dumbledore había decidido que Manifest se fusionara con homicidios e investigaciones, y se habían casado al mes siguiente.  
Cerré los ojos y respiré un poco el aroma de la piel de Draco. Cuando decidí voltearme, un hombre viejo, con ojos negros y sonrisa torcida me miraba._

— _¿Te ha gustado el juego?_

Un grito fuerte e inquietante resonó el departamento de los Malfoy. Hermione peleaba fervientemente con Draco, con los ojos cerrados, para intentar quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Amor, calma!, ¡soy Draco, Hermione!

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!

— Diablos…— dijo Draco cuando un manotazo llegó a su mejilla.

Miró a su izquierda. Un hombre estaba frente a frente a Hermione, y miraba a la inquieta chica. Sonreía de manera siniestra. Su sonrisa era definitivamente malévola y el aura que desprendía era de un color gris que cada vez que Draco lo veía se volvía más oscuro, envolviendo a Hermione en ella.

— Aléjate de ella o juro que te eliminaré.

— _¿Y cómo, maldito mortal? —_ preguntó el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente _—. Es delicioso verla sufrir. He estado una semana con esto. Desearía estar vivo y probarla—_ miró a Draco quien la retenía _—, ¿no has aprendido que no tienes poder contra mí?, ¿no sabes acaso quién soy?_

— Tú eres el que no sabe quién soy— dijo Draco a tiempo que mantenía a Hermione en uno de sus brazos, estiraba el otro hacia el alma y lo miraba—, _"anima mea malum, Imperat tibi Deus exsilium, non revertetur. Si negare erit eliminate"_

El alma grito y se alejó unos pasos. Hermione se tranquilizó en los brazos de Draco, pero el alma miró con odio al rubio quien seguía con las manos extendidas e intentó entrar de nuevo. Al grito asustado de Hermione, Draco apretó su puño y el alma estalló en mil pedazos, haciendo que la muchacha despertara respirando fuerte y de manera sobresaltada.

Hermione sudaba, y miró a Draco para luego abrazarlo fuerte. Se sujetó a su cuello y respiró entrecortado.

— Dime que al fin se fue.

— Sí… lancé la plegaria que Neville me enseñó.

— Dios— murmuró Hermione acurrucándose en él para luego sollozar aliviada por el fin de su pesadilla.

Hacían dos meses casi que Hermione estaba recibiendo visitas en sus sueños de almas desagradables, y esta, en específico, se había quedado mucho tiempo.

— Hoy en la noche haremos un hechizo de protección. Algo está pasando contigo que esas cosas te siguen— murmuró Draco en el hombro de la asustada muchacha.

— Hablemos con Longbottom ahora en mañana, por favor— pidió la muchacha volviéndose a acostar.

El alba estaba ya estaba repuntando. Eso indicaba que el domingo había llegado a su fin y el trabajo los necesitaba. Draco entró primero al baño una hora después del incidente mientras Hermione, aún algo asustada, colocaba el agua y ponía dos cucharadas de café en la cafetera francesa.

Apenas estuvo lista del baño, se vistió y colocó el arnés con los dos revólveres bajo su chaqueta.

Draco tenía el café servido solo para él a tiempo que Hermione se sentaba. Profundas ojeras adornaban su cara y su respirar era cansado.

— Toma— dijo Draco entregándole un vaso de jugo de naranja—, te hará bien.

— Gracias— murmuró para luego beberlo.

— Hoy se acaba todo, lo prometo.

Hermione asintió y siguió con su desayuno que consistía en un té de hierbas y tostadas con margarina y mermelada. Desde que los fantasmas habían vuelto, la cafeína se había vuelto un enemigo, y decidió, muy a su pesar, dejarlo, lo que la dejaba con un humor de perros y un sueño asqueroso todo el día.

Salieron del edificio. Era una fría mañana de primavera. Extrañamente frio.

Hermione entró al auto de Draco y se sentó de copiloto. Ella se consideraba un horrible copiloto, pero esta mañana estaba más desanimada que de costumbre como para manejar. Draco se subió con su traje impecablemente puesto y la miró extrañado.

— Me siento mal— explicó Hermione como respuesta ante la tácita pregunta de su novio.

— Cada vez que algún desgraciado se te mete en el cuerpo te sientes mal… y creo que es lógico.

— Siento que mis fuerzas flaquean— murmuró Hermione—, no me siento la misma de siempre.

— Hablaremos con Longbottom, debe ser eso— Draco tomó el mentón de Hermione y lo volteó delicadamente hacia él—. Estoy contigo. Tranquila, yo te cuido.

— Gracias— dijo Hermione acercándose para besarlo.

Draco manejó hasta la agencia. Ahí, con un "Cuídate" de parte de Draco, se separaron. Primer piso, Manifest. Sexto piso, Homicidios; ahí iba Hermione.

Mientras estaba en el elevador, presionó el número 3. Quería ver a Ginny a ver si podía ayudarle… esto de las pesadillas ya le estaban dando miedo.

— ¿Se puede? — preguntó Hermione al entrar.

— ¡Sí, buenos días! —dijo Ginny girándose para recibirme. Tenía una barriga gigante y se demoraba en caminar.

— Sí… buenos días— murmuré besando las mejillas de mi amiga.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó haciéndome pasar y apuntando el sillón para que me sentara junto a ella.

— Son los sueños… Draco hoy al fin pudo eliminar al ente.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y miró a su izquierda.

— Mmm no, Phill, es imposible… de acuerdo.

— Hola Phill— saludó Hermione al espacio vacío, con algo de resquemor. Ginny sonrió.

— Phill dice que, tal vez, estás embarazada.

— Imposible, fantasma. Mi periodo terminó hace un par de días— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos ante la situación de tener que explicarle algo a "algo" que no veía.

— Phill dice que le encantaría otro bebé en la agencia— dijo Ginny sonriendo y apuntando su barriga.

— No, Phill. No quiero eso— dijo Hermione seria—. Solo me siento algo cansada.

— Debe ser normal… ¿Irás a ver a Neville?

— Sí, ¿estará en su despacho?

— Pues no lo he visto. Hoy había una reunión con los encargados de exorcismo en Inglaterra.

— Está bien… Me voy a mi piso, cuídate.

— Hermione— llamó Ginny cuando la castaña estaba en la puerta. Esta la miró—, si necesitas hablar, de cualquier cosa, no dudes en contar conmigo. Prometo que estaremos solas, sin Phill.

— Gracias amiga— dijo Hermione sonriendo cansada para luego dar media vuelta y partir.

Ginny torció el gesto pensando en el mal humor de Hermione. El café la mantenía feliz… desde que los fantasmas volvieron se sentía más oscura, huraña y antisocial con el resto. Solo se refugiaba en Draco.

Hermione se subió al ascensor a tiempo que veía en él a Pansy Parkinson.

— Draco ya me contó— dijo la pelinegra abrazándola—. ¿Estás mejor?

— Estoy cansada— dijo Hermione—, creo que pediré vacaciones y… no sé, mejor no. No podría pedirle a Draco que se tomara vacaciones conmigo, no ahora que es agente especial en Investigaciones.

— Y próximo sucesor de Severus Snape— canturrió Pansy mientras el ascensor se detenía en el sexto piso haciendo sonreír orgullosa a Hermione.

Caminaros en silencio hasta la puerta de Blaise. Ahí un muchacho alto y cabello negro y corto estaba esperando con traje, sentado a un costado de la puerta que rezaba "Blaise Zabini, Director de Homicidios". Carla, la secretaria de Blaise, saludó con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Agente Granger, Doctora Parkinson, ¿cómo están?

— Creo que mejor que este chico— dijo Pansy por lo bajo haciendo reír a Carla.

— Él es Víctor Krum, el nuevo compañero de la agente Granger.

— Si es que puede con el ritmo— picó la pelinegra.

— Tenga, aquí está la información— dijo Carla entregándole una carpeta amarillo opaco a Hermione—, el señor Zabini me pidió que apenas usted llegara, el novato entrara con usted.

— Gracias.

Hermione caminó hacia el muchacho que, al ver a Hermione, se levantó para saludar. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo alto que era, le pasaba fácil por una cabeza, pero esa altura no la intimidaba.

— Señor… Krum— dijo leyendo el informe—. Bienvenido. Soy Hermione Granger, tu nueva compañera.

— Un gusto, señor, señora, digo…

— Solo dime Hermione—dijo la castaña sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de Krum—. Pasemos y conozcamos a nuestro jefe. Relájate.

— Es difícil cuando estoy en una de las agencias más prestigiosas del país.

— Tranquilo, después de unos días no sentirás tanto entusiasmo— dijo Pansy haciendo sonreír cansina a Hermione.

Entraron a la oficina. Ahí, Blaise Zabini, un muchacho de raza negra, cabello corto y ojos oscuros los miraba. Tenía colgado el saco del traje negro en el respaldo de la silla.

— Querida Pansy, Mione.

— Hola Blaise— saludó Hermione gruñendo ante el apodo—. Tenemos nuevo compañero.

— Lo vi; es imposible no hacerlo— dijo estirando el brazo a tiempo que Hermione le entregaba el expediente—. Víctor Krum, 25 años, doctor en antropología, el mejor en el entrenamiento de nuevos agentes… oh, 9,5 de 10… ¿qué pasó ahí?

— Me hice un esguince en la muñeca en plena prueba y me demoré más de la cuenta— dijo con un acento marcado en las R.

— ¿De dónde vienes?

— De Rumania, señor— dijo el muchacho—, pero pasé mi universidad en Londres.

— Pues bienvenido. Soy Blaise Zabini, jefe de homicidios y de estas dos locas.

— Mucho cuidado, Blaise Alexander Zabini que soy yo quien hace el trabajo de todo tu departamento.

— Pero negrita…

— ¿Para eso me llamaste?, ¿para burlarte? — preguntó Pansy molesta.

— A ver… negrita— Blaise se tocó los ojos en manera de cansancio—, ¿podrías esperarme afuera? Necesito darles instrucciones a los agentes y luego hablamos.

Pansy achinó los ojos molesta y meneando su cabellera negra como el carbón salió de la habitación con un portazo que movió el cuadro de último año del instituto que estaba en la pared cercana.

— Esta mujer me matará algún día— murmuró Zabini.

— Se aman… nadie me lo niega— dijo Hermione melodramática. Blaise simplemente rio.

— Muy bien, Krum. Granger será tu compañera de aquí hasta el final de tus días en Homicidios. A menos que te pongas a ver fantasmas como ella.

— Muy gracioso Zabini, muy gracioso

— ¿Fantasmas? — preguntó Víctor.

— Larga historia de una aventura anterior.

— Y llegan justo para un trabajo— dijo Blaise a tiempo que les pedía que se sentaran frente a él—. Hay un caso que debemos resolver, querida Granger. Una muchacha de 15 años colgada en su casa.

— Suicidio— afirmó Víctor tímidamente.

— No lo sabemos— dijo Blaise sonriendo enigmático—. Homicidios revisa todos los casos de muertes. Dependiendo si es homicidio o suicidio queda a nuestro cargo o es Draco quien se encarga. Por cierto. Hoy le llega compañera al agente especial Malfoy.

— Si sé— dijo Hermione gruñendo—, ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Investiga y dime si es homicidio o suicidio. El cuerpo fue encontrado hace diez minutos y ya van para allá. Nadie ha tocado el cuerpo salvo el padre quien la descolgó pensando que podría salvarla. Te daré un auto y la dirección.

Blaise sonrió mientras sacaba del cajón un llavero con una llave. Se las entregó y también un papel con la dirección. Hermione la leyó y quedó helada. Krum miró por el hombro de Hermione y torció el gesto.

— ¿Almendral N° 7?

— ¿Te recuerda algo? — preguntó Blaise uniendo sus manos en una mueca de burla.

— Sí... muchos dolores de cabeza.

— Toma tus armas— dijo Blaise entregándole un arnés y dos armas, las dos muy distintas— y tu placa. Bienvenido a Manifest Homicidios, querido Krum.

— Gracias, señor.

— Vamos Krum— dijo Hermione saliendo del despacho del moreno.

Llegaron al subterráneo en silencio mientras Víctor se colocaba el arnés y miraba sus armas, las cuales eran muy raras. Buscaron el auto que resultó ser un viejo Nissan modelo V16 color verde olivo, bastante antiguo dado la placa, pero en aparente muy buen estado.

— Blaise quiere que me muera, definitivamente— dijo la chica mirando el interior algo sucio del vehículo por la ventana. Hermione miró a su compañero—. ¿Sabes manejar?

— Estas cosas funcionan con explosiones… no soy muy amigo de los automóviles, pero sé manejar muy bien cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

— Está bien, yo manejo. Siéntate y te explico lo de las armas.

Cuando se sentaron en el interior del vehículo, se dieron cuenta que definitivamente Blaise quería matarlos.

— Mira… esta arma— dijo apuntando una plateada y algo plana— es un arma que lanza electricidad. Se coloca en la izquierda, si eres diestro, y en la derecha si eres zurdo. Ahora, la otra arma es normal, pero la tomamos con nuestra mano menos hábil. No podemos matar a los sospechosos, pero— Hermione lanzó el arma de la mano izquierda a la derecha con facilidad—, cuando es necesario, se pueden hacer excepciones.

— En serio, ¿has matado a alguien?

— Entré a homicidios cuando tenía 20 hasta los 25. En esos 5 años le disparé a 10 sospechosos con esta belleza, pero no he matado a nadie.

— ¿Cómo cinco años?... según me dijeron tienes…

— 29, correcto. Entré nuevamente a homicidios el año pasado. Estuve dos años en Paranormal.

— Espera— Krum se acomodó en el asiento, mirándola con una sonrisa escéptica—, Manifest, división paranormal, ¿realmente existe?, en la escuela es un mito.

— No lo es— dijo sonriendo de medio lado—. Ven, te contaré la historia—dijo Hermione a tiempo que arrancaba el auto y salía por el garaje.

* * *

 _Hola! espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. no olviden dejar un review para saber si les ha gustado._

 _Saludos_

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres más


	2. Chapter 2: Beatríz Stone

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net, con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio "

* * *

Caso N°2: Beatriz Stone

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 10 de la mañana cuando Draco terminaba el informe del caso anterior en su oficina. Lo habían ascendido hacían 3 meses a jefe del departamento de agentes especiales en investigaciones. Su conexión con Paranormal era directa y Harry intentaba ayudarle en lo que más podía; ambos, la verdad, estaban haciendo un trabajo espectacular y los casos entre investigaciones, homicidios y paranormal funcionaron mejor que nunca. Un hombre de cabello negro y gorra de camionero se apareció desde el piso. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro y tenía la trasparencia de un fantasma que lleva mucho tiempo en la tierra.

— _Agente Malfoy_ — llamó el hombre. Draco lo miró con la ceja alzada— _, Potter tiene problemas en paranormal._

— ¿Explícate, Phill?

— _Theo y Luna han llegado del caso y… no están muy bien._

— Voy de inmediato.

Draco bajó la pantalla del notebook en su escritorio y salió corriendo de su oficina a la escalera de emergencias. Cuando llegó al primer piso, pudo encontrar a Theo y a Luna sentados en la banca, algo sucios y dañados. Draco pensó entonces que esto le era familiar.

— Lo logré— dijo Theo levantando el libro negro—. La señora está bien— murmuró.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? — preguntó Draco a tiempo que Phill se colocaba al lado de Luna quien sonreía.

— Posesión de espíritu en la calle almendral número 8— dijo Harry saliendo de su despacho.

— ¿Almendral? —preguntó Draco extrañado. Harry asintió—, ¿qué diablos le pasa a esa calle?

— No sé, pero necesitamos que vayas a investigar. Te asignaremos una compañera de paranormal.

— Está bien. Phill, ve a avisarle a mi prima— dijo Draco a tiempo que una chica pelirroja aparecía tímidamente de la oficina de Harry y Phill desaparecía en el piso.

— Ella es Victoria Renaldi, 24 años, Médico forense y doctora en antropología forense de la universidad de Inglaterra.

— Un gusto— dijo Draco estirando su mano para dársela a la pelirroja a tiempo que Theo ayudaba a Luna a colocarse de pie—. Agente especial Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood, agentes de paranormal.

— Un gusto— dijo Victoria dándole la mano a Luna y a Theo.

— Lo mismo digo— dijo Luna mientras Theo intentaba ordenar un poco el traje que traía.

— ¡Primo! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

Draco miró a su derecha y sonrió. Ángela Lestrange había llegado con una carpeta aferrada a su pecho

— Angi— saludó Draco sonriendo.

— Phill me dijo que había problemas en mi calle. Quiero ayudar, jefe— dijo mirando a Harry con los ojos ilusionados.

— Ah, Victoria, ella es mi prima, Ángela Lestrange, agente en entrenamiento y economista, recién titulada, de la universidad de Londres— dijo con orgullo.

— Un gusto— dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y dándole la mano a la pelinegra.

— Vayan a la dirección que les dije, necesitamos toda la información que puedan recopilar. Ángela, ve con Draco y Victoria. Tal vez podamos develar algo de esto y podrías darnos alguna pista de tus vecinos.

— A la orden, jefe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione venía en silencio luego de contarle a grandes rasgos lo que era paranormal a Krum. Extrañaba el café que la acompañaba cada mañana y en especial en una mañana tan fría como aquella. Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma; tenía miedo. En Almendral número 5 había dejado de ver fantasmas… ¿y si ahora volvía a verlos de nuevo?

Krum estaba algo nervioso por ser su primera misión, pero se sentía muy motivado. Tenía en sus manos las notas que Blaise les había entregado y anotaba algo vertiginosamente en su libreta.

— ¿Qué tanto escribes?

— Dibujo— dijo Krum mostrándole el dibujo de los huesos de las manos de Hermione aferradas al volante—, ¿tuviste un accidente hace años, no es así? Tres o cuatro, quizás. Se puede notar que tienes una fractura no muy bien remodelada en el dedo anular…

— Bien observado— dijo Hermione subiendo un poco su humor—. Me caí de la escalera de mi antigua casa hace tres años.

Llegaron a la dirección. El lugar estaba acordonado y lleno de policías. Hermione y Krum bajaron del coche y presentaron sus placas a los policías que custodiaban la entrada.

— Soy la agente Granger, él es mi compañero, el agente Víctor Krum.

— Buenos días, agentes. Pasen.

Entraron a la casa. Era una de dos pisos bastante bonita. No muy distinta, se dijo, a la casa de Angela Lestrange, la cual estaba a unas casas de esta. Subieron al segundo piso, guiados por el policía de la entrada. Ahí, el cuerpo de una muchacha estaba tendida en la cama que, aparentemente, no había sido deshecha para dormir.

— Creevey— llamó Hermione a uno de los agentes que estaba ahí. Era rubio y con el cabello corto. Llevaba el uniforme de policía local; muy distinto a los agentes de investigación—, datos, por favor.

— Sí, Agente Granger— dijo el muchacho rubio retrocediendo las páginas de su libreta—, la víctima es Beatriz Stone, 15 años, estudiante de la secundaria local.

— ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo? —preguntó Hermione escribiendo en su libreta mientras seguía con los ojos a Víctor quien se colocaba unos guantes de látex y miraba el cuerpo con detenimiento.

— Su madre.

— ¿Quién la bajó?

— El padre, agente. Pensaron que podrían salvarla, pero ya estaba muerta cuando logró quedar en la cama. Luego de eso, llamaron a la policía.

— ¿A qué hora fue eso?

— Hace una hora aproximadamente. Llamaron al ver a la niña colgada tanto a la ambulancia como a nosotros.

— Entonces tenemos pistas comprometidas— dedujo Hermione—, ¿ya hablaron con los padres?

— Sí, agente, pero la madre está muy afectada y no nos han dicho casi nada. Esperábamos que homicidios llegaran.

— Gracias por esperar— dijo Hermione divertida.

— No creo que la madre esté en condiciones ahora. Está demasiado afectada.

— Imagina a tu madre, querido Colin, si a ti o a tu hermano les pasara esto— dijo apuntando al cadáver en la cama con el lápiz.

— Tiene razón agente— dijo el muchacho resignado mientras caminaba junto a Hermione hacia Víctor

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — se preguntó Hermione

La muchacha era mulata. Tenía los ojos azules abiertos y algo salidos. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas y moradas, la boca algo abierta, dado el relajo post mortem. Marcas extrañas en el cuello de la víctima, algo moradas, le daban la impresión a Hermione que algo no estaba bien. Llevaba un delgado camisón de dormir y su piel se estaba tornando muy pálida.

Víctor tomó el mentón de la muchacha e intentó abrirlo un poco más, pero era tal la presión que no quiso dañar aún más las pruebas.

— ¿Rigor mortis? — preguntó Hermione

— Basándonos en la rigidez del cuerpo y las marcas, lleva muerta aproximadamente 5 horas

— ¿Hora aproximada de la muerte?

— 6:30— confirmó Krum—, el perito tiene que confirmarlo… Esto no es suicidio— murmuró Víctor—, a esta chica la mataron.

— ¿En qué te basas? — probó Hermione.

— Es imposible que se haya colgado— dijo Víctor mirando el techo. La viga con la cuerda estaba muy alta— no hay ningún indicio que lo haya hecho sola. Además, no creo, por lo que veo, que haya muerto por asfixia.

— Eso creí. Has pasado la primera prueba Krum, felicidades— dijo Hermione levantando su celular y llamando a Blaise—. Blaise, es asesinato, que Pansy venga para poder levantar el cuerpo y llevárnosla al laboratorio.

Cuando colgó el teléfono comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. Fotografías de amigos, una fotografía familiar; madre, padre, una mujer mayor.

— Collin, ¿dónde está la madre?

— En la cocina, junto al padre— respondió el agente Creevey.

— Bien… Víctor, vamos.

El hombre asintió y caminó junto a Hermione mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba en su bolso. En la cocina, una mujer alta, de cabello negro frondoso en un afro estaba parada frente a una taza de café humeante en la encimera de la cocina. Los ojos cafés estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. A un lado, sentado en la mesa de diario y contrastando con la piel negra de la mujer, un hombre de tes blanca, tan blanca como la de Draco, pensó Hermione. Cabello castaño y ojos azules, tan hinchados como los de su mujer.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó el hombre. Por su contextura ósea, Hermione pudo deducir que no tenía más de 40 años. La mujer, cual autómata, se sentó junto a su marido.

— Soy la agente especial Granger, él es mi compañero, el agente Krum, venimos a resolver este caos.

— Soy James Stone, ella es mi esposa, Beatriz Stone.

Los agentes asintieron ante el saludo destruido de la mujer. Hermione quedó algo pensativa

— Estimados, lamentamos mucho su pérdida— dijo Hermione a tiempo que James les ofrecía asiento alrededor de la mesa—. Queremos saber de tu hija, todo lo que tengan.

— Ella— comenzó la madre impresionando al padre, con voz algo ronca por el llanto—, es una niña muy estudiosa, aunque últimamente ha bajado sus calificaciones… era.

— ¿Algo que indicara el porqué de su bajo rendimiento? — preguntó Krum

— Comenzó a cortarse los brazos hace un par de semanas— dijo su padre cabizbajo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a su hija con vida? — preguntó Hermione mientras Víctor anotaba toda la información.

— El viernes— dijo Beatriz. Luego de un suspiro ahogado por el llanto—, los fines de semana se quedaba con mi suegra. Últimamente había estado bastante reacia a ir.

— Pero desde que mi madre quedó inválida, ha querido que su única nieta la acompañe.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar con ella también. ¿Ella sabe lo ocurrido con su nieta?

— Yo no he tenido cabeza de avisare a nadie— dijo Beatriz secándose las lágrimas con el hombro de su esposo. Este beso su cabeza.

— Yo tampoco. No creo que los policías hablaran, ¿o sí?

— Difícil. En una investigación de homicidio solo se les avisa a los familiares directos— explicó Hermione sabiendo lo que se venía.

— ¿Homicidio? — preguntó Beatriz—, ¿cómo que homicidio?

— Lamento confirmarlo, pero… la niña no se suicidó. Fue asesinada—dijo Hermione a tiempo que Beatriz botaba el aire de sus pulmones en un llanto aún más desgarrador.

— Pero…

— Investigaremos, señor Stone, no se preocupe— dijo Hermione adelantándose a la pregunta de James—, el crimen de la muerte de su hija no quedará impune. Ahora. Necesito dos cosas. Primero, la dirección de su madre. Segundo, que salgan de la casa hasta que los peritos terminen de revisarla.

El padre de Beatriz asintió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su mujer quien lloraba desgarradoramente en el pecho de su esposo. Hermione los miró. ¿Qué tan horrible debe ser que tu hijo muera? Si la muerte de sus padres cuando iba en segundo de instituto fue dolorosa, la muerte de sus abuelos en el último año fue peor, ¿Qué tan horrible debe ser la pérdida de un hijo? Hermione cerró sus ojos para calmarse. No quería pensar en ese dolor.

Cuando recibió en silencio el papel con la dirección de la abuela y lo leyó, comprendió el estado de shock del hombre; era en la casa del lado.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y pudieron divisar a Pansy subir por las escaleras que daba al segundo piso de la casa de los Stone para ver el cuerpo. Víctor miró a Hermione y salieron a la calle.

El sol caprichoso aún no quería aparecer entre las nubes. Se sentía que la primavera había quedado suspendida entre el cielo y la tierra, y la sensación de tristeza revoloteaba por todo el lugar. Hermione pensó entonces que el día estaba igual que todos ahí; tristes y desgarrados.

Caminaron hacia la casa del lado. Ahí, Draco, una pelirroja desconocida para Hermione, y Ángela Lestrange estaban en la casa. Más atrás, llegó Theo y Luna.

— Buenos días, querido paranormal— dijo Hermione llegando. Luna saludó con una sonrisa

— Buenos días, querida homicidios— dijo Draco.

— Tu eres de investigaciones, no te saludo— dijo Hermione corriendo la cara ganando un beso en la mejilla de Draco—. Víctor, él es Draco Malfoy, Agente especial de investigaciones. Ellos son Theodore Nott, encargado de exorcismos en paranormal y su compañera, Luna Lovegood, médium y antropóloga forense.

— Un gusto.

— Y ella es…

— Victoria Renaldi— dijo la pelirroja estirando su mano—, la nueva compañera de Draco.

— Oh… así que nueva compañera, ¿he? — preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

— Harry… él…

— Ah, tranquilo— dijo Hermione ante el nerviosismo de Draco. Se volteó a ver a Victoria—. Supongo que ves fantasmas, ¿no es así? — la muchacha asintió—. Primera regla… si uno te asusta, no abras la boca— dijo sonriendo y caminando con Víctor a la casa. Renaldi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Por qué me trató así?

— Créeme linda— dijo Luna—, ella sabe por qué te lo dice.

La casa era hermosa, muy distinta a la de los Lestrange y los Stone. Al entrar podía verse claramente el living y a la derecha, separada por un corredor que llevaba a las escaleras, el comedor. Una mujer apareció de un recodo en silla de ruedas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —dijo la anciana. Se veía notoriamente cansada.

— Buenos días. Soy la agente especial Granger, él es mi compañero, el agente Víctor Krum. Estamos buscando a…

— Dyana Montt— se apresuró Víctor al notar que Hermione había siquiera mirado la dirección y nada más.

— Soy yo.

— ¿ _quién es, cariño?_ —preguntó alguien desde el segundo piso.

Un hombre de mediana edad bajó por las escaleras. Su piel era pálida y de mirada ojerosa. Era muy alto y tenía una sonrisa amplia.

— Son agentes de la policía, querido. Él es mi esposo, Françoise Montt

— Un gusto, agentes.

— Creo que nos equivocamos de casa— dijo Víctor—, estamos buscando a los parientes de los Stone.

— Soy yo— dijo Dyana algo preocupada, con el ceño fruncido—, ¿le pasó algo a mi hijo?

— No, señora Montt — Hermione sintió la necesidad de decir que sería mejor que se sentaran, pero se abofeteó mentalmente—. Lamento informarles que su nieta fue encontrada sin vida en la casa de sus padres.

— No… no puede ser… ella estaba conmigo, salió de aquí al colegio a la misma hora de siempre; yo sentí cuando se iba y se despedía, yo la escuché— dijo la mujer comenzando a alterarse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco y Angela conversaban acerca del libro negro junto con Theo mientras que Luna instruía un poco a Victoria acerca de la vida de paranormal.

La rubia empatizó de inmediato con la novata pues recordaba cuando había ingresado a los 19 años y, al igual que ella, estaba llena de miedos, dudas y muchísimas preguntas. No había tenido oportunidad de instruir a nadie antes de Ángela, y tener a alguien nuevo le hacía sentirse renovada.

Una sensación de escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, e instintivamente miró hacia la casa. Sus compañeros, como sincronizados con ella, hicieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, incluido Theo y Victoria. El primero porque, a pesar de no ver fantasmas, sentía las presencias de manera persistente, el segundo porque un dolor de estómago se apoderó de ella.

— Algo está pasando adentro— dijo Theo.

— Y Hermione está ahí— dijo Draco tomando la muñeca de Ángela y guiándola junto con él.

Los cinco chicos entraron a la casa en el momento en que la mujer en silla de ruedas se levantaba levitando con un grito.

 _—_ In _nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti— recitó victoria._

— No digas eso— dijo Hermione mirando a una asustada pelirroja—, llamas a quien no debe venir si no sabes quién está adentro.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó tranquilo Draco a tiempo que veía al hombre asustado, sentado en el piso mirando a su mujer levitar.

— Le di la noticia de su nieta y pasó esto— dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Víctor a su lado, pálido.

— Theo, Ángela, por favor. Vitoria, Víctor, tomen atención— ordenó Draco de brazos cruzados mientras colocaba a Hermione a su lado.

— Me hiciste falta hoy en la mañana, Angelito— dijo Theo. Miró a la señora—. Ya te saqué esta mañana, Jarvis, ¿quieres más de mi libro?

— _No soy ese Jarvis, soy la justicia—_ dijo la voz de la mujer, haciendo que esta gritara aún más.

— _Pater Noster, qui es in caelis—_ comenzó Ángela.

— _sanctificétur nomen_ — dijo Dyana con su voz distorsionada—, _solo quiero justicia, agente, ¡no lo llame más!_

— ¡A quién estamos llamando! —demandó Theodore.

— ¡ _A él, a quien no puede ser nombrado_!

— ¡danos tu nombre! — exigió Ángela.

— _¡Beatriz!_

Y la mujer cayó al piso.

El grito de Victoria resonó en la casa y la pelirroja cayó al piso desmayada.

— Le dije que no abriera la boca— murmuró Hermione viendo a la pelirroja en el suelo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. El tercero se está escribiendo y el original tenía muchos! así que espero poder hacerlo bien esta vez ejejeje

Besos!

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres más


	3. Chapter 3: Autopsia

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** , con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

 _Un mundo de sombras acorraló la visión de la pelirroja. Una nube negra interrumpió sus sentidos hasta que una pequeña luz llamó su atención. Una mujer –niña para ser preciso– la miraba desde un punto fijo. Victoria se acercó a la muchacha y ella abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, hilos autónomos del color de la piel de la chica comenzaron a sellar su boca, mostrando los agujeros de punzadas en su boca y dolor en la cara de la niña. Ella tocaba sus lacerados labios y miraba a la pelirroja, quién dentro de su estupor, se mantenía incólume ante el miedo que quería recorrerla. Una figura negra tras de la niña le sonrió, provocando en Victoria el comienzo del pánico._

― _Vuelve—_ escuchó desde lejos.

La joven agente abrió los ojos tomando aire a bocanadas. Sus compañeros estaban a su rededor y una mujer que no conocía apareció en escena.

― Está más viva de lo que he visto en estas horas— dijo Pansy sonriendo.

― Eres tétrica Pans— dijo Theo rodando los ojos y estirando la mano para que Victoria se pusiera de pie—. ¿Estás bien, Victoria?

― Sí. Eso creo— dijo la pelirroja acomodándose la vestimenta—. ¿La señora?

― Está descansando arriba, con su esposo— dijo Hermione quien la miraba de brazos cruzados—. Te dije que cerraras la boca, ¿está dentro?

― ¿Quién? — preguntó Draco.

― La niña— explicó Hermione.

― Creo que sí, pero tiene la boca sellada.

― ¿Viste algo más, cariño? — preguntó Luna con ojos preocupados.

― Una figura negra… sonreía.

― Lu— dijeron Hermione, Pansy y Luna mirándose.

― ¿Disculpen? — preguntó Víctor extrañado.

― Es quién no debe ser nombrado… Lu, el señor de las tinieblas, ya sabes…— trató de explicar Pansy.

― ¿El diablo? — preguntó Víctor.

― No. Él no hace eso— explicó sin importancia Pansy.

― ¿Tú también ves fantasmas? — preguntó Víctor anonadado.

― Desde que tengo uso de razón, cariño, como Luna— la rubia sonrió y asintió—. Estarás bien— dijo a la pelirroja—; Hermione vivió dos años con un alma en su cuerpo y no le pasó nada.

― Con la diferencia que a mi abuela no la perseguía quien ya saben— dijo Draco haciendo un gesto para salir de la casa.

― ¿Qué pasará con la señora Montt? — preguntó Ángela mirando a Hermione.

― Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí— dijo mostrando la libreta de Víctor.

Los muchachos salieron de la casa a tiempo que muchos vehículos de policía entraban a la escena. Un auto negro llamó la atención de Draco en particular, haciéndole gruñir entre dientes.

― ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ángela.

― Mi jefe— dijo con los dientes apretados—, ¿qué diablos hace aquí?

― Y los nuestros— hizo ver Luna.

De otros autos bajaba Harry y Blaise, muy serios. Del primer auto negro bajó un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y mirada inexpresiva. Tenía una expresión mortalmente seria y su ceño mostraba desagrado.

― ¿Quién es ese? — preguntó Hermione a Draco en un susurro audible para sus amigos.

― Fenrin Greyback, el jefe provisorio de Investigaciones. Es de asuntos internos; lo colocaron este año para hacer una reestructuración a investigaciones. Tiene todo patas para arriba— comentó Draco mientras caminaba hacia ellos—, aunque la verdad es que hacía falta.

― Pensé que tú estarías a cargo, hermano— dijo Theo extrañado.

― Severus pensó lo mismo, pero ya sabes que el Sub director Riddle tiene siempre planes. Y con la salida próxima del viejo Dumbledore, Severus está como loco arreglándolo todo. No quieren que Riddle suba.

― Él no quiere subir. Como subdirector, dijo, estaba muy bien— explicó Luna.

― Porque mueve sus hilos por debajo. Es un viejo zorro— acotó Hermione.

Hermione miró la casa de los Stone. Una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo de Beatriz a lo que la castaña supuso era la mesa de autopsias de Pansy. La morena lanzó un "iré con el cuerpo" entregándole sus llaves del auto a Luna y corriendo para entrar luego a la ambulancia.

― Investigaciones, aquí— llamó Greyback no muy feliz.

― Homicidios—llamó Blaise.

― Paranormal— finalizó Harry.

Un ruidito extraño molestó a los agentes de homicidios y paranormal. Los agentes de investigación reían sin mucha prudencia de sus compañeros "especiales".

― ¿Qué diablos hacen los raritos aquí? — preguntó Greyback quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

― Mucho cuidado, Greyback— enfrentó Blaise—, ellos hacen mucho más trabajo en menos tiempo de lo que hace tu inerte y sobrevalorada unidad. Lo único bueno que tienen ahí es Draco, y quizás Weasley, pero dejamos de contar.

― Suficiente— pidió Harry tocando el brazo de Blaise—, no te preocupes, amigo. Deja que hable.

― ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Hermione.

― El caso se ha complicado— contestó Harry—, los tres departamentos están involucrados.

― Es paranormal el que no debe estar aquí, nadie los ha llamado— continuó Greyback.

― Tenemos el alma de la niña— informó Theo a Harry haciendo caso omiso a Grayback—, Victoria la tiene.

― Eso no es posible— dijo Greyback con burla.

― ¿Abriste la boca? — preguntaron Harry y Blaise ignorando al hombre mayor.

― Sí, lo siento— se disculpó Victoria.

― No importa… los quiero a todos en la sala de juntas a las 3 de la tarde. Almuercen bien, va para largo— dijo Blaise a tiempo que invitaba a Greyback a pasar a la casa de la abuela junto con Harry.

― ¿Qué harán? —preguntó Hermione.

― Le mostrarán a Greyback. Paul está con ellos— dijo Luna mirando con recelo al hombre mayor.

― Oh— se limitó a decir Hermione—. Víctor, vámonos. Nos vemos en la cafetería— lanzó esto último al aire a tiempo que caminaba a su automóvil.

En el viaje de vuelta fue Víctor el encargado del automóvil pues la castaña no se sentía en condiciones, "la ocasión lo amerita", dijo la chica a lo que Víctor contestó con una sonrisa y atrapando las llaves en el aire. Si bien Hermione Granger estaba en silencio, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas con la imagen de la anciana levitando.

Cuando Victoria se desmayó, la mujer se encontraba en el piso muy afectada, con suerte podía sentarse o algo.

― ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — preguntó Víctor.

― No lo sé... no recuerdo que... ¿mi nieta? — preguntó nuevamente asustada.

― Sí. Usted dice que la sintió salir a las 6, ¿no es así?

― Así es. ¿Cómo murió?

― Eso no lo sabemos aún. Se presumen varias cosas, pero no podemos asegurar nada. cuando tengamos información se le informará a la familia.

― Mientras tanto— siguió Luna—, necesitamos que con nosotros se vaya comunicando apenas ocurra otro suceso como el de esta mañana.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Dyana mirando a Françoise.

― Tuviste un episodio de... no lo sé... pero ellos sacaron lo que fuera que tenías dentro. Las cosas volaban.

― ¿Desde qué hora? — preguntó Hermione con suspicacia mientras Víctor anotaba.

― Desde las 7 aproximadamente... yo... yo la vi cuando entré a la habitación.

― ¿Dónde se encontraba usted?

― En el baño, preparándome para ir al trabajo.

Hermione recordaba lo anterior y dudaba. El hombre se había llevado a Dyana a descansar al dormitorio y le habían pedido que le mostraran la habitación de la niña. Su cama estaba tendida y no había rastro de nada más. Bajaron cuando sus amigos intentaban despertar a Victoria, pero una cosa no le quedaba claro; ¿por qué la niña posesionó el cuerpo de su abuela si era tan querida?, ¿qué niña de 15 años tiende su cama?... suponiendo que sí lo hace, la cama parecía no haber sido usada. Eso era lo que la inquietaba.

― Me preocupa algo, agente— dijo Víctor. Hermione lo miro con los ojos caídos en cansancio—. La niña estaba muy desabrigada. Hoy hubo cerca de 4 grados a la hora de su muerte… y por lo que vimos, no durmió donde la abuela.

― Tampoco durmió en su casa… y no llevaba ropa interior.

― ¿Cree que se trate de un abuso sexual?

― … puede que haya algo de eso.

― Esperemos que el asesino haya dejado alguna huella— dijo Krum mirando el camino mientras Hermione lo imitaba.

― Lo sabremos cuando Pansy la haya revisado. Iremos a la morgue al llegar.

― ¿Crees que ya haya llegado? — preguntó Krum doblando en una esquina cercana a la agencia.

― Conociendo a Pansy, la chica ya debe tener la Y griega en su cuerpo.

― Tétrico.

― Bienvenido a Manifest división Homicidios, Krum— dijo Hermione sonriendo justo a tiempo que entraran a los estacionamientos subterráneos del edificio.

Al bajar del automóvil un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Lentamente miró hacia su espalda y pudo observar claramente una figura negra se posaba en la esquina del estacionamiento. Era alta y daba la impresión como si sonriera. Hermione quedó pasmada, mirándola sin expresión y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Escuchaba un murmuró lejano, como si la llamaran, hasta que Krum posó su mano en el hombro de a muchacha, trayéndola de vuelta, pero sin desviar la vista de aquel ser.

― Hermione, ¿estás bien?

― ¿Qué hay allá? — preguntó sin quitarle la vista al sonriente ente que movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

― ¿Dónde?

― En la esquina.

― No hay nada.

― Ni una herramienta, ni una tela…

― No, nada.

― Perfecto— murmuró Hermione para luego mirar a su compañero—, ¿vamos?

― Claro— respondió dudoso.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Hacían dos meses que estaba viendo a ese ente que la miraba desde las esquinas oscuras. Pensó entonces en contarle a alguien; ya le había preguntado a Krum y supuso entonces que estaba comenzando un cuadro de psicosis o algo parecido.

Entraron en una mampara transparente. Como Hermione había dicho, Pansy estaba tapando a la chica en ese momento y estaba a punto de sacarse los guantes cuando los vio entrar.

― Llegaron rápido. Me estaba tomando una pausa para un café. ¿ué pasó con el idiota de Grayback?

― Ni idea. Harry y Blaise, al parecer, le mostraron a Paul; espero que funcione.

― Y por qué en esa casa y no aquí en la agencia.

― Qué sé yo— dijo Hermione alzándose de hombros—. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

― Un problema gigante. ¿Quieren mirar?

― Paso— dijo Hermione—, pero Krum es Antropólogo.

― Yo veo huesos. La carne…

― Vamos, ven— interrumpió Pansy entregándole guantes. El muchacho se los colocó y se acercó.

Pansy destapó el cadáver y mostró a la chica. Hermione se dio vuelta un momento mientras esperaba que los dotes de profesora de Pansy terminaran.

― ¿Pudiste sentir eso? —preguntó Pansy a tiempo que Hermione se daba vuelta y Kurm se sacaba los guantes.

― Es muy esclarecedor.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― … si bien la niña efectivamente la asfixiaron, la chica estaba desangrada.

― Y se desangró por desgarro interno— completó Krum.

― Dime que no es lo que pienso— dijo Hermione alzando las cejas con fastidio.

― Lo siento— dijo Pansy—, pero sí. La empalaron.

― Por Fred— susurró Hermione acercándose y viendo el cadáver—. Expliquen— dijo viendo los intestinos removidos de su lugar.

― Al abrirla por completo pude darme cuenta que estaba rota por dentro. Eso era consistente con el desgarro de su vagina y puedo decir que una de las causas de muerte es una severa hemorragia interna. Aún tengo que revisarla más a fondo, pero ese es mi diagnóstico por el momento.

― Se desangró— murmuró Hermione

― Así es

― ¿Dónde está la sangre?

― No lo sabemos. Debería haber rastros de sangre en la casa…

― Si salió a las 6 de la casa de la abuela, no debería haber tan poco tiempo para que se desangrara, lo que significa que…

― El rigor mortis está mal— completó Krum mirando a Pansy quien asintió mortalmente seria.

― La mataron en otro lado― murmuró Hermione―. Necesitamos revisar la evidencia. Iremos con Blaise.

― De acuerdo. Terminaré de examinar una parte para hacer el informe a mano e iré en un momento con ustedes.

― Tómate el café primero— dijo Hermione al aire mientras salía.

Caminaron fuera de la morgue y subieron por el elevador hasta el primer piso. Hermione sacó el celular y marcó.

― Blaise, a la chica la empalaron. Murió de hemorragia interna. La asfixiaron mientras lo hacían. Pansy está redactando el informe.

― _¿Arma homicida?_

― Aún en la inopia.

― _Investiga y nos vemos a las 3 en la sala de juntas._

Hermione colgó y caminó junto a Víctor a la cafetería. Antes de llegar, Hermione detuvo a Krum y lo miró mortalmente seria.

― Es tu primer día aquí y ya tendrás que enfrentarte a esto— dijo la muchacha mirándolo—. Escucha, nunca hay junta de los tres departamentos. Nos encontraremos con un examigo mío, Ronald Weasley. Él es de investigaciones—explicó—. El punto aquí es que todos los de investigaciones son… un poco indeseables. Ellos simplemente investigan lo primordial y luego nos dejan el trabajo sucio y la resolución a nosotros. Eres de homicidios, pero nosotros respetamos enormemente el trabajo que hace paranormal en la agencia, por lo que te pido por favor; no digas absolutamente nada. Hazte pasar como alguien que llevas tiempo. Es paranormal quien se llevará la carga esta tarde y necesitan nuestro apoyo

― Claro. No te preocupes, Hermione. Estaré a tu lado y no diré palabra… lo prometo.

― Buen chico.

Un Sándwich de queso, jamón y tomate fue todo lo que comieron en la cafetería. Los chicos de Paranormal ni Draco estaban ahí para acompañarlos, así que al terminar llegaron al elevador del primer piso. Entraron en él y fue ahí que Harry y Ginny subían.

― Tanto tiempo— dijo Ginny sonriendo.

― Mucho— dijo Hermione sonriendo—, él es Víctor Krum, le nuevo agente de homicidios.

― Un gusto. Ginny Potter. Él es mi esposo, Harry.

― Un gusto… ¿Qué has averiguado? — preguntó el moreno a Hermione subiendo con ellos.

― Asesinato como pensábamos— dijo Hermione.

― ¿En la casa? — preguntó Harry

― Estamos investigando. ¿Cómo les fue con Grayback? —preguntó Hermione.

― Vio a Paul. Quiere hablar con Ginny ahora porque el muy maldito no quiere salir de ese cuerpo— dijo Harry riendo—. ¿Ustedes dónde van?

― A hablar con Blaise. Quiere reportes.

― A nosotros también nos lo pidió— dijo Harry.

― Zabini se cree el dueño de Manifest— dijo Ginny riendo y bajándose en el quinto piso—. Vamos.

Entraron a la oficina de Blaise. Ahí, frente al moreno se encontraba Fenrir Grayback. Hermione y Víctor se quedaron mirando al hombre quien se removía incómodo en su sitio. Harry puso la cómoda silla al lado de Grayback para que Ginny se sentara y así lo hizo, con cuidado, y miró al mayor quien miraba al techo y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando.

― Dale espacio, Phill— dijo Harry riéndose por lo bajo.

― Para la información de Hermione, Blaise y de Krum, entre nosotros está Phill. Está con la mitad de su espíritu entre Grayback y nosotros, por eso él puede verlo— dijo Ginny seria—. ¿Por qué quería verme?

― Quiero que esto termine, y no sé qué pase con mi cabeza cuando esta cosa salga de mí.

― Tenga más respeto— dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño—, ya sabe que ellos existen y créame; cuando quieren son muy peligrosos.

― Primero debe calmarse— dijo Ginny de manera relajada—, ellos no le harán nada. Segundo, ahora que está consciente del mundo espiritual, ¿dejará al departamento de paranormal trabajar tranquilamente?

― Sí, pero haz que se vaya.

Ginny asintió y el hombre pudo hacerse hacia atrás y respirar tranquilo. Miró a todos lados y pudo relajarse. Carraspeó y se arregló la corbata.

― Gracias— dijo en un susurro—. Pasando al caso— dijo acomodándose la corbata nuevamente—, están los tres departamentos involucrados, y lamentablemente tenemos que trabajar juntos.

― El problema, dice Phill— comenzó Harry—, es que tu departamento no quiere trabajar con nosotros.

― Qué dice él del caso— preguntó Hermione haciendo que Víctor comenzara a anotar en su libreta.

― Dice que las energías del edificio están alborotadas… igual que aquella vez, Hermione— dijo Ginny alzando las cejas en preocupación. Grayback y Krum miraron a todos confundidos—. Hace un año una gran cantidad de seres, tanto antiguos como nuevos muertos se agolparon en el edificio. Está pasando lo mismo.

― La calle almendral está cerca de aquí— explicó Hermione—, y la criatura que Renaldi vio junto a la niña es Lu.

― ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Harry a tiempo que Ginny se tapaba la boca.

― ¿Explicación para la gente que no califica para los cazas fantasmas? —pidió Blaise.

― Creo que deberíamos llamar a Theo o a Draco para que nos explique de mejor manera— pidió Ginny a tiempo que Hermione asentía y caminaba hacia un costado a hablar.

― ¿Ese tal Lu está atrayendo a las almas aquí? —preguntó Grayback aun algo escéptico.

― Algo así —dijo Hermione volviendo a su lugar—. Ya vienen— agregó.

― Algunas pueden ser buenas— siguió Ginny—, otras algo indeseables. El problema es que están entrando, y si lo hacen Manifest paranormal no dará abastos.

― Y los agentes más vulnerables pueden verse afectados por los más oscuros— recordó Draco entrando junto a Luna y Theo—. Disculpen la interrupción.

― ¿Querían saber quién era Lu? —preguntó Luna.

― Estoy bastante intrigado con ese tal Lu, así que expliquen… por favor— dijo Grayback.

― Lu es, como llaman las videntes, un ente poderoso— explicó Theo al lado de Luna—. Un ente que sabemos su nombre pero que no podemos llamarlo. Muchos lo conocen como el diablo, pero él no hace eso, pues es la mano izquierda de Dios.

― ¿cómo es eso?—preguntó Blaise desde su asiento.

― El diablo castiga a los malos. Es un ángel, caído, pero un ángel a fin de cuentas, y su misión es evitar que las almas descarriadas vayan sucias al cielo. En el infierno las limpia y se las envía a Dios.

― En definitiva, el diablo se encarga de castigar a los malos— explicó Hermione—, por lo que no podemos considerarlo enemigo del todo.

― Sin embargo, tiene secuaces que ayudan a que las personas aún más malas aparezcan. Lu es uno de ellos y a estos se les denominan Demonios. Lu es el jefe de ellos, por decirlo de alguna manera— terminó de explicar Theo.

― ¿Entonces nos estamos enfrentando a demonios? — preguntó Blaise.

― Esta vez sí— dijo Draco preocupado—, creo que en los años que llevamos en la agencia nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a esto… Luna, tu llevas más años en paranormal, qué opinas.

― Solo el primer año, cuando todos entramos, ¿recuerdan? Ese año cuando Fred murió apareció por primera vez Lu. Nos dijo que jamás volviéramos a decir su nombre y por ello Hermione, Ginny, Pansy y yo comenzamos a llamarlo Lu. Ahí ni siquiera estábamos en Manifest y Hermione aún no veía fantasmas, solo los sentía, éramos simpes chicos de colegio y nos enfrentábamos a cosas mucho más simples… pero técnicamente, nunca nos hemos enfrentado a una horda de demonios ni nada por el estilo— explicó la rubia tomando sus manos. Theo las tomó entre las suyas.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer con eso? —pregunto Grayback ya más serio y tranquilo.

― Primero, jefe— dijo Draco respondiendo por los chicos—, que investigaciones comience a creer en nosotros. Que no se burlen. Los fantasmas del primer piso ya están al tanto de todo y se meterán en el cuerpo de cualquiera que no quiera cooperar…

― ¿Es una amenaza Malfoy?

― No, señor, es un aviso de lo que puede ocurrir. No depende de mí ni de Harry, ni siquiera de los videntes del primer piso. Harry como jefe tiene el control solo de Phill, pero de los otros fantasmas no, pues muchos de ellos apenas llegaron hoy.

Grayback pareció meditar. Luego se levantó de su asiento y los miró.

― Comprendo la situación. En media hora tenemos la reunión de los tres departamentos. Ahí veremos la restructuración. Malfoy, eres el que sigue después de mí. El día de hoy veremos qué elementos sirven o no en investigaciones, y necesito que tomes nota de todo lo que ocurra lo más alejado de mi posible. Sabemos que tú serás el sucesor de Severus Snape, pero necesito que reestructuremos esta pocilga. Ya no soy escéptico con el asunto paranormal, sin embargo, aún no puedo cuadrar las investigaciones con esta rama, pero este será el momento de hacer la limpia. Este caso será decisivo para todo Manifest, peus veremos si la agencia se anexa definitivamente con el ministerio de justicia o sigue como una agencia de investigación privada y, eventualmente, desaparece. En eso necesitaremos ayuda, agente especial Malfoy, necesitamos que esta agencia sea parte central del ministerio de justicia, para poder eliminar la rama corrupta que hay, e ingresar el departamento paranormal a estado. ¿Cuento contigo?

― Sí, señor.

― Zabini, Potter, acompáñenme.

El último en salir fue Zabini quien le hizo un gesto de aprobación a Ginny para que se quedaran en su oficina.

― ¿Cómo es eso de pasar Manifest al ministerio de justicia? —preguntó Ginny.

― Al parecer eso tramaba Dumbledore. Hacer aún más grande Manifest— dijo Draco torciendo el gesto.

― ¿Perderemos la autonomía?—preguntó esta vez Luna.

― No lo creo; siempre hemos dependido del gobierno— dijo Theo—. El problema será homicidios e investigaciones.

― Somos nosotros los que podemos perder el empleo— dijo Hermione.

― No solo eso; es investigaciones quienes menos le conviene… e intentarás sabotear el caso si se enteran de esto— dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Ginny.

― Esperemos a la reunión de hoy… esperemos que todo salga bien— susurró la pelirroja acariciando su barriga.

Afuera, en la puerta, un pelirrojo de ojos azules escuchaba lo que habían hablado. Mortalmente serio, se dirigió al ascensor del tercer piso; debía decirles a sus compañeros lo que el idiota de Malfoy y sus compañeritos especiales habían hablado.

* * *

¡Hola! esta mañana he sido bastante productiva, ¡uf!, ha sido duro.

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, en especial por este fic que, en general, es una idea original adaptada al Dramione. Gracias totales, de verdad.

besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que algún fantasma posesione al espía pelirrojo.


	4. Chapter 4: El pasado siempre regresa

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** , con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

Caso N° 4: El pasado siempre regresa

Los registros habían sido actualizados, y todo lo que existía en el subsuelo de la agencia Manifest ahora era el centro de operaciones de investigación, conjunta al ministerio de justicia. El departamento era una de las más grandes inversiones que el gobierno había hecho en la agencia, por lo que estos agentes tenían la seguridad que no los cerrarían. No pronto, claro.

Hermione y Víctor llegaron al "Archivero" como todos lo conocían. Ángela Lestreange los recibió en la entrada, con una carpeta amarillenta en sus brazos.

— Primita, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Busco información, querida Angi― dijo Hermione saludando a la muchacha.

— Pues, dime qué buscan y te daré algo― dijo caminando hacia un cubículo.

La agente Lestreange era una agente en entrenamiento de paranormal, sin embargo, y por sus estudios de economía y su habilidad con los computadores, la colocaron en uno de los cubículos de investigaciones. Aún temblaba cuando veía a algún nuevo fantasma, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su don… o maldición. Estaba comenzando una maestría en informática, pagada con la ayuda del subdirector Ryddle, quien, Angela estaba segura, quería algo con su madre. A ella no le molestaba; el tío Tom siempre había estado al pendiente de ellas desde que Rudolph, su padre, las había abandonado.

— Algo sobre los Stone. Hay algo ahí que me preocupa― dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

— Mis padres tenían negocios con los Stone cuando yo era una niña― murmuró Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.

— … ok― dijo Ángela sonriendo y haciendo un gesto no entender.

Mientras indagaba por la gran red de la policía nacional, Hermione miraba alrededor simulando una concentración que no poseía, pues su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, hacían 10 años específicamente.

— _¡No quiero ser una Gager si eso implica condenarme en una oficina!_

— _Eres mi única nieta, Hermione, la única heredera, y necesito que tomes partido por la empresa familiar— dijo Jacob Gager, abuelo de Hermione, la cual, en ese entonces, tenía apenas 17 años—. Sé que estás dolida, pero necesito saber que puedo contar contigo para que la empresa siga en pie. Sabes bien que tu madre lo hubiese querido así._

— _No me chantajees con mi madre, tata— dijo Hermione con la voz rota._

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, olvidando un poco aquellos recuerdos de su querido abuelo materno. Sin embargo, al fijar su vista en la esquina más alejada del archivero, junto a una planta que parecía un arbolito en miniatura con naranjas, la sombra que la perseguía la miraba. Se agachó a la altura del oído de Ángela y susurró sin dejar de ver al ente.

— Angie… mira el rincón donde está el arbolito de la felicidad… ¿lo ves?

Angela sacó la vista del computador y miró en la dirección solicitada. Un respingo hizo la muchacha al mirar y darse cuenta del ente. Hermione tomó sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Quién diablos es? ― murmuró Angela sin quitarle la vista, notoriamente asustada. Hermione achinó los ojos al notar que Ángela lo tomaba como una "persona".

— No tengo idea, pero hace dos meses me sigue. Necesito que, cuando puedas, le preguntes a Luna por esto. Ella nos puede ayudar. Ahora, te pido que no le digas a Draco; él está igual de nuevo en esto que tú, por lo que necesito que se mantenga ajeno.

— S… sí― aceptó la pelinegra―. ¿No nos hará daño?

— Nunca se ha acercado… si lo hace ya sabes la regla.

— No abrir la boca si llega a asustarme.

— Buena niña― Hermione se reincorporó―. ¿Hay algo?

— Sí…― confirmó la chica luego de unos segundos―. Albert Stone y Jacob Gager crearon la empresa "Stone-Gage"— dijo Angela haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Medidor de piedra? ― murmuró Víctor extrañado.

— En realidad, es un juego de palabras que significa "juicio de piedra", el nombre en sí solo es una combinación de los apellidos… en ella crearon varias facciones. Comenzaron como un bufete de abogados en los 50, pero luego comenzaron a indagar en tecnología, computación y últimamente es una de las empresas más grandes del país en esta última, tan importante como rica.

— El apellido Stone no es muy común, ¿o sí?

— Sí… lo es― respondió Ángela mirando a Víctor―, pero James Stone es hijo de Albert Stone. Jacob y Albert armaron la empresa.

— ¿Sale algo de los Gager? —preguntó Hermione.

— Dice que la heredera es anónima y tiene solo a un representante legal de apellido Scamander…

— Estamos lidiando con gente que es muy importante― dijo Víctor a tiempo que comenzaba a anotar en su libreta.

— No solo eso― dijo Hermione―, una de las herederas de Stone – Gage está en la mesa de autopsia con una Y griega en el pecho… esto va a traer muchísimos problemas para el departamento… y más porque el señor Stone puede poner en movimiento todo el puto bufete de abogados que tiene y sus influencias con el gobierno, y aunque se ve alguien humilde― dijo Hermione algo nerviosa—, es la muerte de su hija. Tendremos que volver a la casa Stone.

— ¿Estás bien Hermione?

— Sí… bien. Gracias, Ángela.

— Cuando quieras.

— ¿Te convocaron a la reunión?

— No. Harry me dijo que me prefería aquí investigando todo lo que pueda. A penas tenga más información les avisaré por Phill.

— Gracias.

Víctor y Hermione se retiraron del archivero y caminaron en silencio al ascensor. Hermione no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquel segundo año de preparatoria.

 _Era prueba de matemática, y una joven Hermione Granger, sentada junto a Ginny Weasley se miraban como si fuese el fin del mundo._

 _Hermione había sido recién operada de la vista, por culpa de un defecto genético que había heredado al nacer. Su madre la había llevado a la intervención cuando llegaba de su viaje a España, por asuntos de la empresa. Información que Hermione mantenía en completo secreto pues ella era una Gager, y de eso nadie de sus compañeros podía enterarse_

 _De la puerta se asomó la inspectora general._

— _Señorita Vector, necesito a Granger— la inspectora la miró a tiempo que Vector asentía contrariada—. Granger, toma tus cosas, te retiras._

— _Pero… estoy en medio de una evaluación._

— _Tu abuelo está aquí. Vamos._

 _Hermione miró a Ginny y subiendo los hombros en contradicción se dirigió con sus cosas fuera del salón. La inspectora la guiaba rápidamente._

— _Madame Pomfrey, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Ay mi niña— dijo la inspectora acariciando la cabeza de la chica—, tu abuelo te dirá._

 _Entraron en la inspectoría, ahí Jacob y Stella Gager la esperaban._

— _¿Tata?, ¿abuelita? — Stella la abrazó fuerte comenzando a llorar—, ¿qué pasa?, no me asusten._

— _Vámonos a casa, cariño— dijo Jacob quien en ese momento se le escapaba una lágrima._

— _¿Mi mamá?... ¿y mi papá? —preguntó Hermione. De un momento comenzó a desesperarse—. Tata, mi mamá, ¡¿dónde está mi mamá?! ¿Llegó a España? ¿Llegaron?, ¡dime que llegaron, tata, por favor!, ¡abuelita, dime que llegaron a salvo, por favor! — gritó Hermione a tiempo que comenzaba a llorar a gritos._

 _En la inspectoría, la profesora jefa de Hermione, la profesora McGonagall, lloraba contenida mientras el director Black le pasaba la mano por el brazo para reconfortarla al ver la escena._

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó Víctor. Hermione salió de su trance.

— Perdón, me distraje, ¿qué pasa?

— Esta es la sala de reuniones, ¿no es así?

— Sí… Vamos— murmuró la castaña.

Era un salón oval. En su interior se encontraban las cabezas de la institución, y en la parte de los asistentes se encontraban las tres facciones; homicidios, paranormal e investigaciones. Hermione podía escuchar la palabra "raritos". Una voz conocida le hizo sentido.

— La reina de los raros ha llegado— dijo una voz burlona. Hermione se dio vuelta. Un poco más allá estaba Draco quien se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó raudo a su encuentro.

— Hola, Ronald— dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo con tristeza. Habían sido tan buenos amigos, pero…

— Veo que te conseguiste un mejor compañero— dijo viendo a Víctor—. Ronald Weasley. No me digas que tú también eres rarito.

— Ten más respeto— dijo Víctor a tiempo que Draco llegaba a colocarse frente a Weasley—, o él te hará respetar— terminó el muchacho alzando los hombros.

— Mira, idiota, vuelves a decirle algo así a mi esposa y juro que te mataré— gruñó Draco colocándose cerca del alto muchacho.

— Ah, ¿al fin la cazaste?

— ¡Mira pedazo de idiota!

— Draco, por favor— detuvo Hermione—, tranquilo. No vale la pena— Draco quedó con el puño en el aire a tiempo que Weasley sonreía.

— Todavía me quiere— susurró Weasley, burlesco.

— Porque ella es buena persona, pero yo no, así que ten cuidado— murmuró en la cara, soltándole la solapa, dejándolo sentado en una silla con una sonrisa cínica en la boca.

— ¿Podemos comenzar? —preguntó Grayback—, señor Weasley, señor Malfoy, por favor.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó a sentarse junto a él y Víctor. Este último miraba con mucho odio a Weasley por haber tratado tan mal a los geniales agentes, para él, de paranormal. Eran una leyenda y eran admirados por poder ver más allá en la academia, ¿por qué investigaciones eran tan mal educados?

— Comencemos con esto rápido— dijo Blaise autoritario—. El caso Stone se está complicando por varios motivos. El primero, quien está en la mesa de Pansy es una menor de edad. Segundo, es la heredera de la mitad de la compañía Stone-gage, supongo que no han vivido en otro planeta para no saber que esa compañía mueve a casi todo el país. Tercero, el espíritu de la niña se encuentra en el cuerpo de una de las agentes de paranormal, y no puede hablar.

— Qué conveniente— dijo uno de los agentes de investigaciones provocando risas.

— No es solo eso por que se ha complicado— comenzó Harry—. Lamento a aquellos que no creen, porque los harán de la peor manera. Hay muchísimos fantasmas en estos momentos dentro de esta reunión, nuevos y antiguos muertos que harán lo que sea para ser escuchados, incluso meterse en el cuerpo de alguno de ustedes.

— Y si es tan real ¿por qué no lo hacen? —preguntó otro de investigaciones.

— ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Entró uno en mí!, ¡oh, ayuda! — bromeó Ronald haciendo que todos los de investigaciones rieran.

— Lo tienen prohibido, Weasley— dijo Grayback. Wealsey lo miró extrañado—. Yo ya lo viví, no te gustaría tener uno dentro. Necesitamos que redoblemos los esfuerzos. Este caso es importante.

— Señor— dijo Weasley levantándose—, nuestro departamento ya concluyó la investigación, y podemos determinar que la niña cometió suicidio. Según los informes de la forense Pansy Parkinson.

— Señor— dijo Pansy levantándose—, a menos que el señor Weasley viajase al futuro, donde yo termino mi trabajo y le entrego mis informes, lo que me parece muy improbable, lo que dice es una soberana mentira. Mis informes siguen en la mesa de autopsia, e inconclusos gracias a esta reunión.

— ¿Y qué es esto que tengo aquí? —preguntó levantando la carpeta—. Aquí dice "la muchacha fue encontrada ahorcada. Hay indicio de asfixia y penetración". La niña se ahorcó luego de la violación.

— No hay base concluyente para decir eso— alegó Draco—. La niña aún no está tranquila.

— El caso se cerró, Malfoy— dijo Ron

— Si es como dices aún no se cierra, debemos buscar al violador.

— La niña está muerta, ya no hay nada que hacer. Sin evidencia no hay delito, y el violador, por lo que dice el informe, no dejó huella de ADN… tenemos toda la evidencia en investigaciones y aquí— dijo Ronald caminando hacia donde estaba Grayback entregándole la carpeta—. La evidencia que encontramos mi equipo y yo es contundente. Suicidio. Ni paranormal ni homicidios debe inmiscuirse— dijo para luego mirar a Draco—. Somos nosotros, agente especial Malfoy, quienes hacemos la investigación.

— Y soy yo el que está a cargo, oficial Weasley, así que cierre la boca y siéntese— ordenó Draco.

— ¡Oblígame hurón albino!

— ¡ya me cansaste Comadreja! —dijo Draco caminando hacia Weasley,

— ¡Basta! —gritó Severus Snape quien estaba en silencio—. Los dos, siéntense o recibirán mi furia, y saben que lo haré.

— Sí señor— dijeron ambos oficiales para luego sentarse.

— No podemos tomar este caso a la ligera— dijo Grayback—. Saben que soy de asuntos internos y necesito saber con qué contamos en esta institución— Ginny miró significativamente a Hermione y esta asintió; estaban en lo correcto en sus deducciones—. Trabajen como uno solo o me veré en la obligación de reportarlo— y diciendo esto hizo gesto para que el resto se levantara.

— A trabajar— gritó Blaise y todos los agentes comenzaron a moverse.

Paranormal, Draco, Víctor y Hermione se quedaron. Eran cerca de 20 agentes que habían ingresado a la rama especial en el último año. Cuando todos se fueron, Harry se unió al grupo.

— Gracias chicos por quedarse— dijo a Hermione y Víctor. Este tenía la libreta y el lápiz listo para anotar—. La cosa está seria. La niña sigue sin poder hablar y Phill no da abastos para mantener a los fantasmas fuera de este lugar, así que seré rápido. Debemos invocar al arcángel— sentenció—. Theo, Draco, necesito que vayan con Longbottom y reúnan lo necesario. Victoria; Luna y tú se encargarán de recopilar más información. Los demás, mantengan a las almas tranquilas. Los casos que tengan, por favor, y dentro de lo posible, déjenlos de lado.

— Sí, jefe— dijeron los agentes.

— Hermione…

— Yo me encargaré del asesinato. No se preocupen por mi.

— Me preocupo— dijo Harry—. Phill te vio en el archivero. ¿Qué estás viendo?

Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos, irritada. Draco y sus amigos la miraron preocupados y Hermione chasqueó la lengua fastidiada por la boconería de Phill. Miró a su alrededor con cuidado. En la esquina más alejada estaba aquel ente. Simplemente lo apuntó. Sus excompañeros lo vieron. Luna se tapó la boca.

— Dos meses lleva mirándome.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — dijo Draco a su lado.

— Eres nuevo en esto. Solo llevas un año; no quería preocuparte…

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry.

— Es oscuro, no puedo identificarlo— dijo Hermione.

— No lo es, cariño— dijo Luna mirándolo—. Es el Arcángel.

— Nos ahorró trabajo— murmuro Theo.

La sombra se acercó a velocidad extrema, colocándose frente a Hermione, haciendo que ella se hiciera para atrás, aún miránadolo, y con los dientes bien apretados. Harry colocó a Ginny tras de sí, siendo flanqueado por Draco y Theo para protección de Fred.

— _Me sorprende que al fin te dignaras en hablarme, Granger Gager—_ dijo.

— Arcángel— llamó Pansy. El ente, aún negro para Hermione la miró—, ¿podrías mostrarte ante Hermione? Ella solo te ve como una mancha negra.

— _Su poder espiritual está mermado, pero está ahí, dormido. Sería muy fácil despertarlo… un solo toque a su alma…_

— No te pases de listo, Arcángel, haz lo que te pido, por favor— pidió Pansy.

— _Lo intentaré._

Frente a ellos un hombre de cabello largo, blanco y ojos negros se posó sobre una silla. Alto, pálido, con un traje negro y corbata a juego. Llevaba un bastón en su mano izquierda con el símbolo de alas de ángel. Draco achinó los ojos; se parecía enormemente a su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy.

— _Soy Arcángel—_ dijo mirando a Víctor quien pudo verlo. No pudo evitar abrir la boca. Hermione se la tapó—. No entraré en su cuerpo, Granger Gager.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? — dijo Hermione al ente.

— _Por algo muy puntual. Hace dos meses esta niña—_ dijo apuntando a Victoria _—, ha sido víctima de Lu, y quería que te dieras cuenta. Pero obviamente, tus pesadillas te nublaron la vista._

— ¿Puedes decirnos qué le está pasando?

— _Lo siento. Reglas son reglas. No puedo decir nada._

— Entonces por qué te presentas— pidió Draco explicación.

— _¿Y por qué no? Miren. Me están ofreciendo el alma de la chiquilla y la verdad es que es demasiado buena como para tenerla allá abajo. Pero si no detienen a Lu, van a tener problemas serios, no solos con los vivos afectados por él, sino que por lo que puede influir en los demonios menores, y creo que Manifest no dará abasto con tanto demonio dando vueltas por ahí. Detengan a Lu y yo detendré al resto de demonios que espera impaciente de su líder._

— ¿Cómo lo detenemos? —preguntó Luna.

— _Luna, Lunita, tanto tiempo—_ dijo acercándose y sobándose las manos, con una sonrisa abierta. Theo, quien podía verlo, la alejó del ente _—. Tú sabes cómo, querida. Ya lo intentaste una vez. Tendrás que traerlo ante ti y eliminarlo… o te eliminará… es un riesgo que deben correr… esta conversación dejó de ser privada—_ dijo apuntando con el bastón a la puerta. Los chicos vieron a Ronald Weasley espiando— _. Ya saben qué hacer._

Y sin esperar nada, Arcángel se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a Ronald Weasley asustado. Luna se sentó en una silla, pálida, y se tapó la cara.

— Quién era él— dijo Ron entrando. Hermione lo miró de costado.

— Es lo que ustedes llaman "El diablo"— dijo Pansy con cara de fastidio—. Pudiste verlo, siéntete especial. Bienvenido a los raritos.

— Están locos— dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación asustando.

Theo se sentó junto a Luna y la abrazó.

— Necesitamos saber cómo matarlo.

— Nunca podremos matarlo, Harry. Él nunca se detiene. Está en todos lados. Es el caos—explicó Luna afligida.

— Y sin caos no hay equilibrio— dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos algo molesta—. Podemos detenerlo, pero volverá.

— Detengámoslos. Ya lo hicimos una vez cuando niñas, ¿recuerdan? — dijo Pansy infundiendo valor.

— En ese tiempo— comenzó Hermione—, éramos simples niñas, y Luna casi muere esa vez por el enorme poder espiritual que utilizó. Teníamos más fuerza que ahora y teníamos a Fred en nuestro equipo aquella vez.

— Ahora soy más fuerte, y tenemos a todos los chicos— dijo Luna mirando a los demás agentes.

— Creo que será mejor resolver primero el caso, luego nos encargamos de esa… cosa— dijo Víctor que aún no cabía de su impresión.

— Ambos casos son prioritarios— dijo Harry—. Hermione, ¿puedes ver a Phill? —la aludida miró alrededor de la sala y negó con la cabeza. Al fin esa cosa negra se había ido—. Bien, Arcángel se portó bien.

— Iré a ver a Longbottom— dijo Draco—, vamos Victoria. Hermione, llámame cuando se termine tu turno— Hermione asintió recibiendo un beso en la cabeza.

— A trabajar, muchachos— pidió Harry a los agentes.

Hermione y Víctor caminaron hacia la salida. Aún no tenían siquiera una causa de muerte de Beatriz ni nada, pero debían ir a la casa de los Stone y saber qué tenían para ellos. Esta vez también fue Víctor quien manejó.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— _Amazona— escuchó Hermione como un murmullo a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento con un pequeño respingo._

 _Draco estaba a su lado, con sus ojos generalmente fríos denotando preocupación._

 _Tenían 16 y 18 años. Draco estaba en último año a tiempo que Hermione llevaba la mitad del segundo. El cementerio estaba lleno de gente que Hermione no conocía, y sus abuelos, lo único que le quedaba, estaban adelante, mirando los ataúdes color café. El día estaba cliché. Nublado y tempestuoso, como en las películas._

 _Hermione se sentía enojada con sus padres. Se les había ocurrido ir a ese viaje a España donde el avión se había estrellado por culpa de las pésimas condiciones climáticas. Ni siquiera era un viaje de negocios. Quisieron ir porque un amigo se casaba. Amigos de su abuelo, de hecho. James Stone se estaba casando en ese mismo momento y ni siquiera estaba enterado de la tragedia que tenía la familia Gager._

 _Hermione miró a Draco. El muchacho era más alto que ella, pero ella, al ser más alta que sus compañeros se había ganado el apodo de amazona de parte de su amigo y némesis._

— _Está bien sentirse mal, Amazona._

— _Lo sé— dijo la muchacha con la voz rasposa por tanto llorar. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Deberías estar en el colegio._

— _No puedo dejarte sola ahora— dijo alzándose de hombros y mirando hacia los féretros—. Tus amigos no pudieron venir, pero Fred vino conmigo en representación._

 _Hermione miró tras Draco y pudo ver la cabellera roja de Fred Weasley acercándose. El muchacho abrazó a Hermione quien se refugió en el hombro de su amigo._

— _Estamos aquí. Tranquila. Los chicos dicen que a penas salgan del colegio irán a tu casa._

— _No— se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Diles que no estaré. De aquí tenemos que hacer trámites con mis abuelos. Mañana… ¿puede ser mañana?_

— _Está bien. mañana estaremos contigo todo el día._

 _Hermione sonrió y se mantuvo abrazada de Fred y con Draco a su lado al tiempo que los féretros bajaban a la fría tierra de aquel final de noviembre._

 _OoOoOoOoOoO_

La casa de los Stone estaba frente a ella y Hermione no pudo evitar volver a recordar el motivo de la muerte de sus padres… los Stone tenían la culpa, se dijo muchos años, pero ahora estaba segura que había sido una jugarreta del destino. Salió del automóvil y caminó junto a Víctor ajustándose la chaqueta. Debían encontrar más información y la agente Granger estaba segura que los perezosos de investigaciones habían dejado cabos sueltos.

Tocaron el timbre. James Stone abrió la puerta. Profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro, al igual que en la mañana.

— Buenas tardes, señor Stone— saludó Hermione.

— Buenas tardes, agente Granger, agente Krum. Pasen.

Hermione pasó primero. Tenía la mirada ausente y pensativa, y Víctor pudo notarlo sin mayor esfuerzo. El señor Stone hizo que se sentaran.

— ¿Han sabido algo del caso de mi hija? —preguntó el hombre—, ¿se confirmó el asesinato?

— Aún no hay nada claro, señor— comenzó Hermione—, pero debemos investigar aún más a fondo. Tenemos claras sospechas, y esto sí podemos decírselo, que hubo participación de terceros. Efectivamente no fue suicidio.

El hombre los miró con la boca abierta. Nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de tristeza, y pese a su creciente desesperación, y haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas de voluntad, no dejó que las lágrimas salieran.

— Esperaba que fuese solo una sospecha— dijo voz ronca, agachando la mirada—. ¿Sufrió?

— Tenemos indicios que fue rápido— mintió Hermione. Víctor la miró de reojo de manera imperceptible y simuló anotar algo en su libreta—. Quisiéramos entrar a la habitación de la niña, si no es mucha molestia.

— Cualquier cosa por atrapar a quien le hizo eso a mi bebé— murmuró el hombre a tiempo que se colocaba de pie y guiaba a los agentes.

Hermione miró a Víctor significativamente y luego siguió a James. Víctor comprendió entonces que la piedad de una mentira era mejor que la dura verdad para estos adoloridos padres.

El cuarto seguía con la cruz de "investigación" en la puerta, pero los agentes pudieron traspasarla sin inmutarse. El hombre se quedó en la entrada. Se abrazaba a sí mismo de manera sutil, denotando su dolor.

Hermione recorrió con la vista la habitación desde un punto cercano a la puerta. Miró el techo y vio la viga desde donde la chica estaba colgada. Seguía preguntándose dónde estaba la sangre.

Víctor se colocó los guantes y comenzó a revisar, a tiempo que la castaña también se colocaba sus implementos e iba directo al escritorio de la niña. El lugar estaba ordenado. En el lado derecho había cuadernos con portadas de gatos y perros mientras que en el izquierdo sus libros de estudio. Frente a ella se encontraba la ventana con las cortinas cerradas. El escritorio no tenía cajones y por ello muchos estuches con lápices reposaban en un lugar cercano a la ventana.

Comenzó a revisar los cuadernos. Los once cuadernos correspondían a sus materias, incluyendo educación física.

— Señor Stone… ¿Beatriz no hacía educación física?

— No… por este año. Tuvo una fractura de tobillo en el verano y tuvieron que operarla. La eximieron de educación física y hacía trabajos para compensar las calificaciones.

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia Víctor, sacando su libreta para anotar lo que James le había dicho. Víctor se encaminó bajo la cama. Algo le decía que la sangre podía estar ahí, aunque sabía que era poco probable que los agentes de investigaciones o la policía en sí haya pasado por alto aquello. Buscó en la oscuridad para luego sacar su celular y comenzar a alumbrar. La cara de Arcángel se le apareció sonriente bajo la cama, provocando que el muchacho se lanzara hacia atrás con los dientes apretados en un reflejo de pánico. Hermione y James lo vieron extrañados por la rápida maniobra.

Hermione se acercó al muchacho

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— Arcángel— susurró Víctor colocándose derecho y tratando de demostrar una tranquilidad que no poseía.

Hermione asintió. Bajo la vista a la cama e imitó lo hecho por su compañero. La cara de arcángel seguía ahí, mas sus ojos la miraban a ella y luego un punto en el suelo. La castaña siguió con la vista lo que Arcángel le indicaba. Una pequeña ranura sobresalía del piso, como una tabla mal puesta. Hermione miró a Arcángel; la visión desapareció unos segundos más tarde.

— Señor stone, hay una madera suelta aquí abajo— dijo la castaña sacando su cabeza de su posición bajo la cama—, ¿es normal?

— No… no lo sabía— dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño en preocupación—, Beatriz me lo hubiese comentado… ¿es importante?

— Pues— Hermione rebuscó en el agujero y encontró lo que buscaba—…, creo que sí— dijo mostrando una libreta color negro, manchada con polvo.

James la miró desde su posición en la puerta y sonrió con tristeza.

— A los doce, en la escuela, la hicieron leer "El diario de Ana Frank", y a pesar de ser algo tétrico, ella pidió un diario de vida, que fuese un regalo… quizás ese diario que tiene en las manos ayude en el caso.

— Lo revisaremos— dijo Hermione guardando el libro en una bolsa de plástico.

Siguió rebuscando en el agujero; un collar de piedras blancas con una hoja de madera del árbol jacaranda en la punta como adorno y el diario era todo lo que había en él.

— ¿Le es familiar este collar? —J ames cerró los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza—, a penas pueda pregúntele a su esposa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo puede servir.

Eran cerca de las 5:30 cuando Hermione y Víctor salieron de la casa Stone rumbo a Manifest. Debían averiguar qué decía el diario en un ambiente seguro y controlado, y Hermione definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda de su gente… y de un café.

* * *

PERDÓN! perdón infinito por dejarlo tanto tiempo, pero la vida adulta me ha tenido colapsada. espero que no me abandonen ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo hay dramione (L)

Besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres saber qué más preparará Arcángel


	5. Chapter 5: Una verdad Dolorosa

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** , con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

La calle estaba húmeda, como si recientemente hubiese llovido de manera copiosa. A pesar de ser primavera, el clima estaba jugando con la cordura de los londinenses No era que a Hermione le sorprendiera demasiado el frío clima de su ciudad natal, pero esta sensación de soledad, amargura y ansiedad que producía la bipolaridad del clima le recordaba todo lo sucedido el año anterior, y se sentía desprotegida de todo cuando lo recordaba.

Salió del coche cuando Víctor lo estacionó en la cochera, prometiéndole que al día siguiente ella llevaría su automóvil, pues definitivamente ese Nissan V16 estaba listo para jubilar.

Tomaron las cosas en silencio y caminaron al ascensor. Hermione se detuvo un momento para mirar la sala de autopsias. La luz estaba encendida por lo que Hermione supo que Pansy estaba trabajando concentrada. Miró su reloj. Las 6 pm; hora de ir a casa.

Con un suspiro subió al ascensor junto a Víctor, quien la miraba curioso.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo, agente?

—Ya lo estás haciendo —dijo Hermione sonriendo amablemente, pero cansada.

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto a tiempo que bajaban en el tercer piso.

—Todo asunto con Arcángel y Lu, y la chica me ha dejado, quizás, paranoico. Siento que… sí sé, dígame loco, pero presentí que James Stone la conocía.

—¿A quien?

—A usted.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—La miraba mucho… si bien su dolor era muy grande, él la miraba extrañado, como si intentara identificarla.

—Debe ser que tengo una cara común —explicó Hermione alzándose de hombros.

Víctor no siguió insistiendo. Una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba era su precepción, por eso había entrado a Manifest en primer lugar. Pero era cierto. La muchacha que tenía en frente se parecía mucho a Helena Bonham Carter de joven.

Hermione caminó al despacho de Blaise algo nerviosa. ¿Podría en algún momento su madre dejarla en paz? Ya la había dejado cuando cumplió 17, ¿por qué volver ahora?

Carla les pidió que esperaran pues Blaise estaba en una llamada importante.

Esperaron en la oficina. Víctor comenzó a hablar con Carla mientras Hermione se paseaba por el lugar como interesada por los cuadros. En uno de ellos se fijó en su reflejo. Profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro, las cuales el maquillaje hubiese cubierto fácilmente si hubiese recordado maquillarse aquella mañana.

Sus ojos, su nariz e incluso su indomable cabello eran herencia de su madre, exceptuando por sus labios. Ella los había tenido más finos y con la conmensura hacia abajo, seria, mientras que Hermione los tenía hacia arriba, como si siempre estuviese sonriendo... fingiendo que a felicidad inundaba su vida. Fingiendo que era una chica normal con padres normales. Fingiendo que no le importaba absolutamente nada la muerte de la heredera a Stone-Gage... como si no le afectara.

—El señor Zabini quiere que pasen —Dijo Carla colgando el teléfono, distrayendo a Hermione del reflejo de su madre.

Hermione asintió y entraron a la oficina de Blaise.

—Volvieron a la casa —dedujo Blaise.

—Sí. Encontramos esto bajo la cama de la niña —dijo Hermione entregándole el diario a Blaise dentro de una bolsa—. Creemos que algo debe haber ahí que nos pueda ayudar.

—¿Quiénes te ayudarán a analizarlo?

—Tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Draco, o que me recomendara a alguien de su departamento para la tarea.

—¿Lo harás hoy?

—Sí, señor.

—Olvídalo, lo harás mañana, estás demasiado cansada. No tuviste un buen despertar, ¿o sí?

—Pero Blaise...

—Nada —interrumpió el moreno. Luego sonrió—, descansa y mañana comenzamos.

—Mañana puede ser tarde. No sabemos que...

—Hermione; estás cansada. Tus decisiones en estos momentos no son las mejores. Descansa. Beatriz Stone estará aun en el cuerpo de Victoria y de ahí no saldrá.

Hermione no entendía la forma conciliadora de su jefe y amigo, pero sabía que el moreno no querría un no como respuesta. Miró a Víctor quien asintió con los labios apretados, dándole a entender que de verdad se veía cansada.

Con un suspiro de resignación asintió hacia Blaise, y despidiéndose con un hasta mañana, Hermione salió de la oficina.

OoOoOoOoO

La sala de Investigaciones estaba llena de agentes a las 5:30 de la tarde. Draco se encontraba con un paquete de chips de manzana verde en las manos. Era hora de su break y no se lo saltaría. Break que, por supuesto, duraría toda la reunión. Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mientras escuchaba los casos en los que investigaciones estaban trabajando. Drogas, contrabando, narcotráfico, robos, etc.

Draco estaba harto. Conocía esas investigaciones y la gran mayoría estaban estancadas. Extrañaba la eficacia de paranormal. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando algo interesante sucedió.

—Ahora el último caso; Stone —dijo Grayback. Draco se enderezó y lanzó un chip de manzana a la boca—. Los informes entregados por Weasley están inconclusos, como supusimos. ¿Cuál es tu interés en este caso, Ronald?

—Nada personal, señor —dijo el agente levantándose—, conozco este tipo de casos y sé que en su mayoría son suicidios.

—Has hecho una especulación, por lo que todo nuestro trabajo puede verse entrampado gracias a eso. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí señor, y estoy ahora seguro que no fue suicidio, y estamos seguros que su muerte tiene que ver con las empresas Stone – Gage. Permítame que se lo demuestre.

Ronald Weasley, sin esperar respuesta, se colocó en el computador y mostró una foto

—Señor. Necesito que vea está fotografía.

Draco miro la fotografía puesta en el proyector que estaba conectado a una computadora. Era la foto de varias personas, pero Draco se concentró solo en una.

—Podemos ver aquí uno de los aniversarios de la empresa. Vemos a Albert Stone y Jacob Gager, fundadores. A su lado esta un niño, quienes James Stone y Jane Gager, hija de Jacob… no te parece conocida, ¿Malfoy?

Draco estaba con la vista atenta, sería. Claro que se le hacía conocida, y más porque Jacob Gager era idéntico al abuelo de Hermione. Él lo conoció en sus últimos años de vida, ¿cómo no recordar al señor Granger? Siempre fue el señor Granger. Una pequeña chispa de enojo comenzó a asomarse por sus ojos.

—Se parece a mí esposa —dijo tranquilo—, cómo también se parece a Helena Bonham Carter... ¿que tiene que ver eso?

—Oh, que los padres de Hermione murieron en la misma fecha que Jane Gager. ¿Coincidencia? Y Jacob y Stella Gager también murieron en la misma fecha que los abuelos de Hermione. De la misma manera. Incluso se había hablado, en aquel tiempo, de una conspiración contra los Gager, y que por eso la heredera era anónima. Solo se sabía que era mujer… de la misma edad que Granger.

—Hiciste tú trabajo, al parecer. Buenas deducciones, pero no hay nada que pruebe la concordancia con Hermione.

—Pero estarás de acuerdo que hay muchas coincidencias.

—Weasley tiene un punto, Malfoy —dijo Grayback—, cuál es su especulación, Wesley.

—Que Hermione Granger es sospechosa de la muerte de Beatriz Stone.

—¿Y cual es el móvil? —pregunto Draco comiendo sus chips de manzana de manera despreocupada—, porque bien sé que Hermione no tiene las "armas" para violar a una niña y desangrara en la noche… más cuando soy testigo que ella estuvo conmigo en ese momento.

—Eso te convierte en sospechoso.

—Eso es especulación, comadreja —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—, necesitas un móvil y una evidencia contundente para culpar a un agente federal.

—Pero necesito solo una sospecha para hacer que la interroguen —dijo el pelirrojo achinando los ojos con una sonrisa de triunfo. Se giró hacia Grayback—. Señor, pido permiso para mañana poder interrogar a la señorita Granger, porque aún es señorita legalmente —dijo mirando a Draco con malicia. Este gruñó de manera imperceptible—. También pido que, para que esto se lleve a cabo de la mejor manera, la señorita Granger sea suspendida de sus funciones hasta que podamos resolver y esclarecer su parentesco con los Gager.

—Concedido. Hablaré con Blaise y pediré que suspenda sus funciones desde mañana.

—Pido también ser yo quien la interrogue.

—Ah no, comadreja, no te acercarás a ella, menos en un cuarto cerrado —dijo molesto Draco.

—La interrogaré yo —dijo Snape, serio. Grayback asintió mientras veía el ceño fruncido de Weasley.

—Ha sido todo por hoy. Merecen un descanso.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo comiendo sus últimas migas de manzana de la bolsa, arrugándola y lanzándola a la basura.

Su celular personal hizo el sonido de un pájaro piando y supo que Hermione era quien le escribía

 _"Ya salí. Estoy muerta. ¿Pedimos algo para comer?, no quiero cocinar"_

Draco desvío su vista del teléfono a la pantalla. La imagen de una Hermione antigua de mirada sería le revolvió el estómago.

OoOoOoOoO

El viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y en silencio. Principalmente porque Hermione se subió al auto y en seguida se quedo dormida.

Draco la miraba en los semáforos. ¿Le habría mentido por casi 12 años? ¿Luna lo sabría? ¿O solo le había mentido a él?

Cuando llegaron a casa, Draco tocó el hombro de Hermione para despertarla. La castaña abrió los ojos con un suspiro fuerte y parpadeó.

—Lo siento… me dormí.

—Ya llegamos. Vamos, ¿pidamos pizza?

—¿Que tal sushi?

—Me parece —susurró Draco acercándose para besarla— Vamos.

Caminaron al departamento a tiempo que Hermione marcaba en su celular para que les trajeran el sushi.

Entraron en completo silencio a la estancia. Hermione suspiró; no había hablado con el padre Longbottom para que los ayudara con su problema nocturno. Resignada se sentó en el sillón. Draco llegó con un vaso de jugo de naranjas para cada uno. Se sentó a su lado, y algo nervioso, comenzó.

Sacó de su mochila una carpeta y se la entregó a Hermione. La muchacha frunció el ceño y la boca en extrañeza y dejando el jugo en la mesa miró a Draco suspicaz.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo —Hermione obedeció y de inmediato palideció. En la carpeta había muchas fotos, entre ellas, y la principal, la foto de identificación de Jane Gager, en 2005, de la empresa Stone-Gage—. Explícate.

—Draco…

—Explícame cómo es que hemos pasado más de 12 años juntos y ni siquiera sabía que tu apellido ni siquiera es Granger.

—Sí es Granger —explicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, irritada.

—Entonces explícame, o tendré que olvidarme que soy tu novio.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —dijo la muchacha levantándose de su puesto—, no tienes derecho a venir aquí, de prepotente, a obligarme a contarte cosas de mi pasado. No tienes derecho.

—¡Tengo el derecho de saber, Hermione! —dijo Draco levantándose también.

—¡Nadie tiene derechos sobre mí!

Y diciendo esto, tomó la carpeta que Draco le había entregado y caminó hacia el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Draco volvió a sentarse. Había apretado a Hermione… emocionalmente hablando, claro. La conocía. Sabía que esa actitud tan poco racional para ella, y algo infantil incluso, era parte de sus sistema de defensa emocional.

Colocó los codos en sus piernas y tomó su cabello entre sus dedos, pensando. Definitivamente era muy complicado, y prefería darle un poco de espacio.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Hermione estaba en la mesa, en su último año de secundaria, junto a sus abuelos cenando. Draco, Blaise, Harry y Neville habían llegado hacía unos días de la guerra, y ese día habían ido al entierro de Fred._

 _Comía un poco de ensalada con aceitunas y pedazos de queso. No quería comer carne. Se había prometido no comer carne hasta que sus amigos y su novio llegaran intactos de la guerra, lo cual no ocurrió, por lo que se obligó, en memoria de Fred, dejar de comer carne por dos años enteros. Extrañaba la carne, pero extrañaba_ más a su amigo pelirrojo.

Suspiró en la mesa y siguió comiendo.

— _¿Qué pasa, hija? —preguntó Stella Gager tomando la mano de su nieta._

— _Estaba pensando en Fred —murmuró la castaña._

— _Oh. Ya veo… debes ser fuerte, lo sabes._

— _Sí. Pero es difícil —dijo la muchacha sin haber derramado lágrima alguna frente a sus abuelos—. He estado pensando, y quiero contarle mi verdad a Draco._

— _¿Disculpa? —preguntó Jacob Gager, dudando un segundo de lo que había escuchado, con cara de extrañeza en sus canosas cejas._

— _Eso… quiero contarle a mi novio._

— _no —dijo Jacob._

— _pero abuelo, tú lo conoces…_

— _y tienes 18 años, Hermione. Nadie te asegura que él sea el hombre con el que te vas a casar. Necesito que te mantengas protegida de todos._

— _Draco no se aprovechará de mí._

— _no lo sabes._

— _cariño —intervino Stella—, Amas a Draco, pero no sabes si terminarán o no. Hasta que no estés al 100% segura, no puedes contarle algo tan grande. Por favor, piénsalo bien, no quiero que te pase lo mismo._

 _Hermione siguió comiendo su ensalada, meditando las palabras de sus abuelos. Sabía que su madre había guardado el secreto de ser una Gager luego de una mala experiencia amorosa cuando estaba finalizando la escuela, hasta que conoció a su padre. Él trabajaba para la compañía, en el área tecnológica, a diferencia de su madre, quien era la que llevaba las finanzas de la empresa. Se conocieron y su madre se hizo pasar por una trabajadora más. Solo después de casarse, cuando Hugo Granger se dio cuenta que el dueño de la empresa entregaba a su hija, casi le da un infarto. Tuvieron que parar la boda y Jane tuvo que contarle toda la verdad._

 _Hermione suspiró. Terminando su cena, y despidiéndose de sus abuelos, subió a su cuarto._

 _Miraba el techo acostada en su cama, luego de haberse aseado en el baño, y se preguntaba qué podría hacer para evitar que le ocurriera con Draco lo que ya le había pasado._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la carpeta en ella y la foto de su madre entre sus manos. Era tan bella, y a pesar del parecido, Hermione jamás pudo reconocerse a sí misma en ella. Eran distintas y a penas se conocían. Hermione fue prácticamente criada por sus abuelos, y estaba segura que ella había llegado al mundo gracias a que su padre, Hugo, se lo había pedido a Jane, no por un deseo innato de ella.

Suspiró. Su pasado había vuelto para hacerle la vida de cuadritos, a pesar de no tener intención siquiera de que eso ocurriera.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta y se abrió a los segundos. Draco asomó la cabeza para mirar a su novia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… solo algo abrumada. Disculpa mi reacción tan infantil.

— Tranquila; sabía que necesitabas espacio.

Hermione golpeó suavemente al otro lado de la cama, invitando al rubio a sentarse junto a ella. Draco cerró la puerta y caminó a su lado, sentándose donde le indicaban.

—Explícame por favor, por qué quieres saber ahora esto. De donde salió esta información.

—Ronald Weasley lanzó una teoría, sacando toda esta información a la luz. Mañana te quitarán tu arma y tu placa para interrogarte acerca de Stone-Gage, pues para investigaciones eres sospechosa de asesinato.

Hermione bajó la cabeza a la carpeta, con el ceño fruncido, y asintió.

—Necesito saber para ayudarte —dijo tomando su mano. Hermione asintió.

—¿Qué necesitas saber?

—Todo —dijo Draco simplemente. La muchacha suspiró.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger-Gager —comenzó suavemente, como si le doliera—. Mi padre accedió a combinar el apellido, pues era la única heredera del 50% de las acciones de Stone-Gage. Mi abuela y mi mamá padecieron el mismo problema. Al tener un hijo, su útero colapsaba y hacía que este se desmembrara. No sé por qué ocurre, ni como se llama, pero el caso es que pudieron tener solo un hijo —Hermione se acomodó, colocando su espalda en el respaldo de su cama—. Cuando llegué al colegio donde estudiamos, me di cuenta que los profesores sabían quienes eran mis padres, y mis abuelos decidieron ocultar el hecho de ser una Gager, así que aprendí a esconderme también. Mi madre y mi padre trabajaban en la empresa. Mi madre era abogada y mi padre era ingeniero, titulado del MIT, por lo que tenía un alto cargo en la parte computacional de la empresa. Viajaban constantemente…

—¿Por ello vivías con tus abuelos?

—Sí. Siempre quise a mis padres, pero sentía que ellos no me querían lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo un par de días.

—¿Cómo murieron tus padres? Sé que fue en un accidente aéreo. ¿Iban a alguna junta?

—No —Hermione dudó un momento. Miró a Draco profundamente y juntó sus cejas en preocupación—, iban a la boda de James Stone y su esposa Beatriz.

Draco abrió la boca de la impresión. Esta información era muy comprometedora, y al parecer Hermione lo entendía.

—¿Qué pasa con las acciones del conglomerado Stone-Gage?

—Mi abuelo y el padre de James tenían el 50% de las acciones. Al morir primero mi abuelo, ese 50% quedó inmediatamente en mis manos.

—¿Por qué?

—porque era la única heredera. Cuando el padre de James murió, James, su esposa, Beatriz hija y la señora Danya quedaron con cerca del 12% y fracción para cada uno. Ahora, al morir Beatriz, el porcentaje sube al 33,3% y fracción. Para cada uno.

—espera… eso significa que…

—que, si alguien quiere las empresas, seguirá matando a los miembros de la familia.

—¿qué pasará contigo? ¿Me refiero a que, si todos murieran, tú tendrías el control?

—no. Mis abogados podrían comprar esa parte. Estarían obligados a vender.

—¿y ese dinero a qué iría?

—a lo que ellos hayan estipulado. No sé detalles de eso.

—eso significa que, virtualmente, tu eres en este momento la accionista mayoritaria.

—así es. Mi madre no alcanzó a heredar nada, pues murió antes que mi abuelo. Cuando mi abuelo y mi abuela murieron, los abogados me contactaron, y dejé claro que no quería que supieran de mí. Tenía a penas 18 años, necesitaba un representante legal, que fue el abogado de mi abuelo. Cuando este murió, unos 5 años más tarde, dejé a Rolf Scamander hacerse cargo de esto.

—¿quién más sabe de esto?

—de todo lo que te conté? Solo tú y Rolf. De que soy una Gager, ustedes y una persona más.

—¿quién?

—… Ronald —dijo dubitativa. Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar—. Tenía 8 años. Nos hicimos amigos y él sabía todo de mí. Hasta que el muy maldito intentó aprovecharse de mi situación, cuando íbamos en segundo, y lo alejé de mi vida.

—ese año, él se fue del colegio.

—mi abuelo le pagaba la colegiatura. Sus padres no tenían cómo, y se les cayó la cara de vergüenza al saber lo que había hecho. Lo mandaron a la premilitar.

—¿qué intentó hacer?

—sacar una firma de mi abuelo para poder comprar un… no sé qué cosa. Había robado un cheque del estudio, y lo iba a cobrar por un millón.

—¿está enfermo?

—por eso lo saqué de mi vida.

—y no me contaste nada. ¿Por qué?, ¿pensabas que pasaría lo mismo?

—estuve por contarte cuando Fred murió… pero mis abuelos me convencieron que no… que era mejor esperar a casarme o algo así.

—¿… y es por eso por lo que no me has dicho que sí a la propuesta que te hice hace casi un año?

—Draco, me pediste matrimonio en el matrimonio de Ginny y Harry, y habíamos vuelto recién. No pensé que quisieras de verdad casarte conmigo.

—sabías que sí.

Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta.

—No puedo más que decirte que en estos momentos no puedo estar aquí, pues soy un agente de investigaciones. Prometo que todo esto quedará entre nosotros, pero eres sospechosa de asesinato y no puedo inmiscuirme con la investigación. Descansa, hoy dormiré con Theo. Llamaré a Luna para que te haga compañía.

Y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Cuando Hermione salió de su shock inicial, corrió hacia el recibidor, pero Draco ya se había ido. En la mesa del comedor estaba la bolsa con sushi adentro.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione, esperanzada, se dio media vuelta, pero solo encontró a Luna con un bolso y con su Gato Yunho entre sus brazos.

—Draco me dio la llave. Me dijo que trajera a Yunho y que me quedara. ¿Qué paso?

Hermione se acercó a su amiga, tomó al gato y abrazándolo comenzó a llorar. Luna la llevó al sillón y la sentó junto a ella.

Mientras la abrazaba, Hermione se desahogó, y pudo contarle todo, y más de lo que a Draco le había contado.

* * *

Ok, sé que se esperaban esto, pero ¿les gustó?, ¿mucha espera para algo tan malo?, díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, apoyándome, de verdad me alegra muchísimo poder leerlos.

Besos!

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres romperle la cara a Ron


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogatorio

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** , con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

Caso N° 6: Interrogatorio

Eran las 7:55 de la mañana cuando Hermione cruzó las puertas de la agencia Manifest.

Todos quien la había visto llegar podían notar un halo de decisión y confianza, sin embargo, se alejaban porque se veía que la agente Granger venía también con un enojo que ponía la carne de gallina. Subió al ascensor y marcó el quinto piso. Sabía que él estaría ahí y sin decir nada al bajar, sin siquiera fijarse en Carla, quien estaba recién llegando al parecer, entró a la oficina de Blaise.

El moreno se encontraba revisando unos informes. Claramente no se había ido de ese asiento desde que Hermione lo dejó el día anterior a las 18:30 horas, cuando la mandó a descansar. Llevaba el mismo traje, la misma corbata. Él claramente sabía lo que le esperaba.

—¿Explícame por qué soy sospechosa? —dijo colocando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla frente a su jefe, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

Blaise, sin inmutarse, levantó la vista del informe, y como si estuviese despertando, parpadeó perezosamente.

—¿Draco te fue con el Chisme?

—Era tu deber informarme, Blaise, no el de Draco, y estoy segura que cuando me fui de esta oficina anoche tú ya tenías la orden.

—Al menos pudiste asimilarlo, ¿no?

—No has contestado mi pregunta, ¿por qué soy sospechosa?, ¿qué conlleva eso?

—Eres sospechosa por tu conexión con la empresa Stone-gage y tu virtual beneficio económico con la muerte de la niña; serás sacada del caso —dijo simplemente.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Eres sospechosa, Hermione —dijo Blaise suspirando—, lamentablemente no puedes estar en el caso.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía las implicancias de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque jamás les dio importancia, pues ella no estaba interesada en nada de lo que la empresa Stone Gage le ofrecía o quisiera ofrecerle. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto dinero había en su cuenta y solo tenía planeado tocar algo de ellas cuando sus hijos estuviesen en la universidad.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces con lo que hemos descubierto? —pregunto Hermione más tranquila y sentándose.

—Será entregado a Krum y a Renaldi. Ellos estarán en el caso por ahora. Draco también es sospechoso, en menor grado, y hará la investigación en su escritorio hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

—¿Cuándo se decidió eso último? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Anoche... como a las once.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—No.

—Se llevará una sorpresa entonces.

—¿No vino contigo?

—Ni siquiera durmió conmigo anoche. Se fue a casa de Theo para evitar ser sospechoso. Lamentablemente, el hecho de estar conmigo lo convierte en uno.

— _Señor Zabini, el director Snape está aquí afuera._

—Que pase –dijo Blaise. Miró a Hermione y suspiró.

—¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

—Carla tenía instrucciones de llamar a Snape a penas te viera. Lo siento, ya es tiempo.

La puerta se abrió, y pudieron ver al director de investigaciones, Severus Snape, junto a Ronald Weasley a su lado sonriendo de medio lado.

—Señorita Granger-Gager. Usted es sospechosa de asesinato de Beatriz Stone Hija. Tiene derecho a …

—Ya se todo eso, Weasley, terminemos con esto —interrumpió Hermione hastiada y caminando hacia Snape. Levantó sus manos, mostrando sus muñecas juntas—. ¿Me esposará?

—No, Hermione, confío en ti —dijo Snape sonriendo con nostalgia. Weasley gruñó por lo bajo.

Caminaron hacia el tercer piso. Snape y Hermione iban en silencio, sin embargo, Ronald venía luchando con un pequeño demonio interno.

— _Sabes que tienes que hacer… ella es la culpable de la vergüenza que tus padres sienten por ti, lo sabes. Perfectamente puedes plantar una prueba en su casa y listo —_ pensaba Ron frunciendo el ceño. Movió su cabeza. Él sabía que no era fácil, ¿por qué pesaba todo eso? —. _Nadie se enteraría, solo es entrar, dejar algo y listo. O mejor, poner algo en la víctima, algo que la vincule con el caso. La tendrías fuera y serías tú el que gane esta partida. Puede que te asciendan por esto… puede que le quites el puesto al engreído de Malfoy, quien te la robo hace ya tantos años._

Ronald botó el aire acumulado. Esas ideas estaban taladrándole el cerebro. Sin embargo, esa última no estaba nada mal.

Llegaron a la sala de interrogatorios. Severus abrió la puerta y Hermione entró, sentándose en el banquillo de los acusados con un suspiro. Era un lugar oscuro, con una mesa, cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado. Una luz en el techo y un espejo espacioso frente a ella, la que sabía conectaba a otra sala, donde otros agentes gravaban y escuchaban su conversación, incluido quizás Ronald Weasley.

—Tienes derecho a una llamada —dijo Severus sentándose frente a Hermione.

—La hice cuando venía a la agencia, desde mi auto. No se preocupe. En media hora vendrá mi abogado.

—¿Quieres hablar con presencia de tu abogado? Pensé que lo haríamos sin él, para más rapidez, por los viejos tiempos…

—No me mal entienda; él solo viene a dar evidencia, yo hablaré con usted y con quien esté al otro lado del vidrio —dijo mirando el espejo frente a ella.

—Perfecto. Comenzaremos. Las preguntas son bastante simples y quiero toda la verdad.

—Han pasado cerca de 12 años desde que hablé de mi pasado con alguien, señor. Ya es tiempo de confiar.

Snape miró el espejo y asintió. Desde la cabina contigua ya estaban grabando desde que la muchacha de ojos miel había entrado.

—¿Nombre completo?

—Hermione Jane Granger-Gager.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Inglesa — americana… por mi padre —aclaró Hermione.

—Tienes doble nacionalidad. Eso es nuevo.

—Espere a saber el resto —dijo Hermione sonriendo de lado, al más puro estilo Malfoy.

—Bien. ¿Profesión?

— Detective de Homicidios.

—Pregunté profesión, no trabajo.

—… Abogado —dijo Hermione suspirando.

—¿Especialización?

—Soy abogada penalista.

—Bien. quiero saber tu conexión con los Gager.

—Jacob Gager, cofundador de Stone-Gage, es mi abuelo. Murió en 2007 junto con mi abuela en un accidente de avión.

—¿Investigaron el caso?

—No como algo referente a homicidio, si es lo que se pregunta. Solo capotó. Hubo una falla en el motor y la caja negra decía que los pilotos intentaron aterrizarlo en Francia, pero les fue imposible; todos murieron.

—¿Era un viaje comercial?

—Sí.

—¿Quién heredó la parte de su abuelo?

—Yo.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Murieron en 2005. Mismas circunstancias.

—¿Dónde iban sus padres y sus abuelos en sus respectivos accidentes?

—Mis abuelos —Hermione suspiró—, iban a una junta en Alemania. Querían hacer un nuevo trato. Mi abuelo quiso llevar a mi abuela, pues en esa semana cumplían 60 años de matrimonio y quería pedirle que se casara con él por segunda vez –dijo la muchacha sonriendo—… no alcanzaron a cumplirlo.

—Comprendo. Entonces el trato nunca se llevó a cabo.

—Sí se hizo. Los abogados, tres meses después de la muerte de mis abuelos cerraron el trato, con mi consentimiento. Era rentable y bastante lucrativo, por lo que me dijo el abogado en esa época.

—Ya veo. ¿Sus padres viajaron por una razón similar?

—No. Mis padres viajaron a España. Viajaron al matrimonio de James y Beatriz Stone —dijo Hermione mirando a Snape de frente. El hombre alzó sus cejas en impresión.

—Vamos a recordar a esa niña. ¿Qué sintió al saber que sus padres murieron en esas circunstancias?

—Como toda niña de 15 años, señor; impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, culpa por no decirle a mis padres que los quería —dijo a tiempo que tragaba saliva—, tristeza, porque sentía que ellos nunca me quisieron lo suficiente pues siempre pasaron viajando y fuera de la ciudad por los negocios mientras que mis abuelos me cuidaban… odio hacia los Stone por invitarlos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Aun siento tristeza. Ha pasado casi la mitad de mi vida desde que perdí a mi familia y duele como el primer día. Hacia los Stone... fue casualidad… el destino quiso que mis padres se fueran de mi lado, yo no podía hacer nada. No fue nunca mi culpa, mucho menos de los Stone quienes habían sido amigos de mis padres por muchos años. Cuando murieron recuerdo que... al mes, quizás, fueron a la casa de mi abuelo y james intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo me encerré en mi cuarto. Me escapé ese día y me fui a casa de Draco. Estaba muy enojada y él no tenía idea por qué. Los Stone y mis abuelos entendieron; después de todo, yo solo era una niña.

—Supongamos que te creo —dijo Snape colocándose serio. Hermione lo miró y sonrió; él había sido uno de sus profesores en la universidad, antes de entrar a la policía, y siempre hacía esa pregunta cuando llegaba a las conclusiones correctas. Tal vez esta ocasión fuese distinta—. ¿Qué pasaría si la familia Stone muriera? Y me refiero a "por completo".

—Bueno —Hermione se acomodó pensando—, si no hubiese ningún descendiente, primeramente, los abogados de la familia tendrían el deber de venderme las acciones; eso dice el contrato. Ese dinero iría a alguna obra de caridad que ellos hayan estipulado. Yo me quedaría con el 100% de la empresa.

—¿Eso cuánto dinero sería?

—No tengo idea —dijo Hermione alzándose de hombros—, jamás he visto un penique de lo que hay en el banco en mi cuenta personal de la empresa, mucho menos en lo que hay en la empresa en sí.

—No entiendo— dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—No me interesa la empresa. Esa maldita cosa está en mi herencia porque no puedo hacer nada. No puedo siquiera vender mis acciones porque está estipulado en una cláusula que hizo mi abuelo para evitar que la empresa cayera en manos equivocadas. No me interesa esa cosa que mató a mis padres y a mis abuelos, que me alejó de ellos… ¿es lucrativa? Sí. ¿Usaré el dinero que he ganado de alguna manera? Tal vez en mi matrimonio con Draco, alguna enfermedad o el fondo de estudio de mis hijos… quizás en mi retiro, pero no ahora. No me interesa. Yo seguiré trabajando como cualquier persona normal, pagando mis impuestos y pagando las últimas dos cuotas de mi auto con mi trabajo.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero es, aproximadamente?

—Según Rolf Scamander, mi abogado, podría alimentar a todo un pequeño país. Nunca le he creído. Es un exagerado.

—Hermione. Eres más que sospechosa, pues la muerte de la niña te beneficia al 100%

—No –dijo Hermione con una mueca incómoda en sus labios—, beneficia a su familia. A mí me perjudica.

—Explícate.

—El 50% que le corresponde a la familia Stone está dividido en 4, y no estoy contando al nuevo marido de la señora Dyana. Ella se volvió a casar, así que no estoy al tanto de las condiciones. Con la muerte de Albert Stone la herencia se divide en estas cuatro personas. Eso sería cerca del 12.5% para cada uno. Que son varios millones. Con la muerte de Beatriz, esa suma se eleva a 16% aproximadamente. Solo ellos ganan, es más, si vemos en costo, beneficio, yo pierdo, pues si alguien queda con el 50% de la empresa, al igual que yo, mi identidad sería revelada, y tendría que ir a las juntas personalmente a tomar decisiones. Tendría que dejar mi trabajo y mi vida como la conozco. Y es lo que menos quiero. En estos momentos, solo mi firma vale, pues soy la accionista mayoritaria. Uno de los Stone tiene el poder para firmar, pero necesita obligatoriamente mi firma para aprobar o no algún proyecto. Si fuese 50% y 50%, tendría que ir a las juntas pues un abogado no podría representarme como ahora.

Snape se quedó pensando por un momento, asimilando toda la información. Un bichito de maldad apareció en la sonrisa de Hermione y miró al espejo.

—De todas formas, señor, esta información podría habérsela dado Ronald Weasley …

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Snape confundido.

—Sí… él sabe todo esto desde que teníamos 9 años —dijo Hermione haciéndose la inocente. Como si no supiera que Ron estaba del otro lado del vidrio—. No me sorprendería que él haya dicho toda la información relevante. Él sabía cómo era eso de los porcentajes… por eso quiso estafar a mi abuelo, robándole un cheque cuando teníamos 15 años… sabía que nadie le diría nada a mi abuelo por gastar tanto dinero de la cuenta de la empresa, y que él no se iba a dar cuenta de que faltaba ese dinero porque, según mi examigo, la cantidad que quería sacar era ínfima comparada a la fortuna Gager.

Snape asintió, dándole tranquilidad a Hermione. Él se encargaría.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió, dando paso a un muchacho rubio de ojos oscuros, con un maletín.

—Buenos días. Soy Rolf Scamand… ¿profesor Snape? —preguntó el muchacho en medio de su introducción, con la mirada completamente desconcertada.

—Siéntate, Scamander, ahórrate las presentaciones. Bastante tuve que soportarte en clases penales en aquel tiempo.

—Fueron solo dos semestres, profesor, y bastante distantes el uno del otro.

—Y fueron suficiente. Cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Soy el abogado de Hermione. Ella me pidió que trajera todas las cuentas y anexos de todo lo relacionado con la empresa. ¿Al fin saldrás a la luz?, ¿y qué haces en la sala de interrogatorios?, no habrás dicho nada, ¿no es así?

—Soy sospechosa de asesinato, Rolf. Ya dije todo lo que sabía, ahora dale toda la información para poder irme.

Rolf abrió los ojos impresionado. Su clienta no le había dicho absolutamente nada de eso.

—Es… está bien —tartamudeó. Sacó la laptop y al abrirlo le mostró las cuentas a Snape—. Como ve, todos los movimientos hechos por Hermione han sido monitoreados, los cuales son dos veces al año. Una para la fundación contra el cáncer, y la otra como albacea de jóvenes que quieren estudiar y que los medios no les alcanza. Hacemos una selección de chicos y beca a varios muchachos. Hermione simplemente da la firma para la fundación y me entrega los candidatos para las becas. Este año son cerca de 100 alumnos que entrarán a Oxford gracias a su beca.

—¿Cuánto es la suma que tiene hoy la señorita Granger-Gager, señor Scamander?

—Cerca de unos doscientos millones de dólares, señor —dijo el joven abogado. El sonido de una silla y de alguien cayéndose del otro lado del vidrio hizo que Snape se tapara la cara en frustración, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta.

—¿Tanto tengo? —Rolf asintió—, ¿contando con los donativos?

—No. Sin ello. Eso tienes hasta el día de hoy… y subiendo día a día.

—No me gusta.

—¿Tú llevas toda la contabilidad? —preguntó Snape.

—No, solo lo legal, La contabilidad la lleva Rowena Steel, la contadora de la empresa, pero tengo acceso a todo, gracias a Hermione. Han hecho muchos negocios con el extranjero. La junta directiva ha pedido comprar unas empresas en España y se aprobó por mayoría. Estas ya están registradas como Stone—Gage España y están dando muy buenos activos.

—Jamás supe de eso —dijo Hermione mirando a Snape—. ¿Los Stone tienen que ver?

—La señora Dyana Montt y su esposo van a cada junta, y hacen las propuestas. Últimamente se han enfocado en España.

—Según los registros, los Stone son originarios de España —dijo Snape hojeando su carpeta amarillenta.

—Puede ser. Pero si es por dinero o algo, puedo asegurarle que Hermione no necesita más de lo que tiene… no lo ha tocado en 12 años, profesor, solo para los donativos… y sigue pagando impuestos como todo el mundo.

—Me preocupa que ellos estén en la empresa. Pensé que James era el encargado —murmuró Hermione mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

—Bien. Por ahora eso es todo. Hermione, quedarás en libertar vigilada, pero no te quiero investigando hasta que se determine que eres inocente.

—¿Sigo suspendida?

—Sí

—¿Y qué haré?

—Ve y habla con Blaise. Tal vez tenga algún trabajo para ti. No puedes tocar pruebas ni nada que se le parezca. Si se te ve con alguna evidencia, irás directo a prisión preventiva por obstrucción a la justicia. ¿está claro?

—Como el agua.

—Bien. Vete.

Snape se levantó y Hermione se quedó sentada un poco más. El mayor la miró intrigado, y se quedó un minuto más.

—¿Qué estás elucubrando, Granger? —preguntó Snape, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Profesor —dijo la muchacha—, creo que quieren la empresa.

—¿Crees que la señora Dyana Montt está tras de esto?

—Es una corazonada.

—Te recuerdo que ella está en silla de ruedas…

—Pero su esposo no. Y es cerca de 20 años más joven.

—… ¿Qué propones?

—Vigilar a los Stone. Creo que ellos son los principales sospechosos. Rolf, necesito que estés pendiente de todo en la empresa. No aceptes nada de los Stone. Que no aprueben nada sin mi consentimiento, ¿está claro? El poder vuelve a mí. No aceptaremos ninguna propuesta hasta que este caso se aclare. Sin mi firma no pueden aceptar ningún trabajo. Dile a la junta directiva que con el único que hablaremos para los movimientos es James Stone, aunque la señora Montt tenga un poder amplio, soy yo la que necesita hablar con James.

—Sí, como ordenes —dijo Rolf. Hermione miró a Snape

—Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer como civil. Gracias Rolf, puedes retirarte. Profesor, iré con Blaise. Espero que hayan tenido algo más productivo que hacer esta mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Víctor llegó a las 8 a la agencia. Le habían dicho que Hermione estaba siendo interrogada y que era su deber seguir con la investigación. A la tarea se le unió Renaldi, quien se veía algo inquieta por trabajar con un nuevo compañero en su segundo día de trabajo. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada en el archivero, en uno de los cubículos que utilizaban los agentes para investigar. Constaba de una mesa, tres sillas y una pequeña laptop para buscar lo que se necesitara.

—Con la agente Granger descubrimos este diario ayer —dijo Víctor levantando la libreta dentro de una bolsa de plástico—. Lamentablemente ella no puede estar con nosotros para investigarlo, por eso nos reasignaron juntos.

—¿Y el agente Malfoy?

—Es el esposo de la agente Granger, piensan que puede estar involucrado.

—No lo creo.

—Yo tampoco, pero por ello debemos abrir este diario, el problema es el siguiente.

Víctor dio vuelta el diario. En la parte de atrás se veía una serie de número en una rodela de metal.

—¿Tiene clave?

—Sí. ¿Puedes preguntarle a la niña que está dentro de ti?

Víctor la miró confiado a tiempo que Victoria se impresionaba por lo sugerido. Nadie había confiado en su poder, y en el segundo día de trabajo ya había conocido a alguien sin el don que le creía. Victoria sonrió y cerró los ojos.

— _¿Estás ahí? —_ preguntó Victoria en su mente. La imagen de la niña apreció de la nada, corriendo. Le urgía no estar ahí. Aún se notaba algo de sangre en su ropa y en sus labios cocidos _—. Sé que no tienes mucho tiempo, pero necesito la clave de tu diario._

La niña comenzó a mover las manos; 9-7-8-3.

De inmediato, Beatriz miró tras de sí y corrió hacia un rincón de la mente de Victoria, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos asustada al haber detectado una presencia oscura cerca de ella.

Miró a Víctor respirando agitada. Ese ser la había asustado.

—¿Y?

—Nueve, siete, ocho, tres.

Víctor sonrió. Sacó de su maletín unos guantes de látex y se los colocó. Luego abrió a bolsa para sacar la libreta y comenzó a mover con cuidado las perillas. Las colocó en el orden dado y un pequeño clic sonó desde la libreta. La fantasma estaba efectivamente en el cuerpo de Victoria y eso le hizo sentir escalofríos. Esperaba nunca ver alguno. Ya había tenido suficiente con haber visto a Arcángel el día anterior.

—Para ser una libreta tan pequeña tiene un buen sistema de seguridad —comentó Victoria asiendo que Víctor asintiera.

Renaldi tomó su silla y se sentó junto a Víctor para comenzar a leer el diario. Al principio de este solo hablaba con una letra algo desastrosa su vida en casa y en el colegio. Eran de dos años atrás, cuando tenía 13 años. Hablaba de lo que le gustaba estar en casa de su abuelo, que él era un hombre admirable y que quería ser abogada igual que él.

Victoria comenzó a pasar las páginas. La letra comenzó a ser más estilizada cuando pasó por la muerte de su abuelo.

— _"El dolor es muy grande, creo que nunca podré superarlo. Se fue ayer para siempre y ya lo extraño. Es dolor físico. Mi padre está destrozado y mi madre trata de tranquilizarlo, pero lo entiende. Es una tragedia. Ese avión me lo quitó. Fue asesinato, estoy segura"._

—¿Murió en un accidente aéreo? _—_ preguntó Krum frunciendo el ceño luego de que Victoria terminara de leer.

—Así parece. Déjame ver... esto fue hace un año.

Víctor tomó la laptop y comenzó a tipiar. Busco la información acerca de Jacob Stone, pero nada había aparecido.

—Le preguntare a Lestrange. Dame un momento.

—Te acompaño.

Ambos agentes tomaron el diario, lo guardaron en el bolso de Krum y caminaron hacia el cubículo de Angla, quien estaba con audífonos grandes y muy concentrada.

—¿Ángela? —llamó Víctor tomando el hombro de la muchacha quien reaccionó y se sacó los audífonos con una mano, aun mirando la pantalla.

—Dame cinco minutos.

Los agentes miraron a la muchacha y su gran computadora la cual estaba llena de números y letras en pantalla negra. Luego de un par de minutos, la pantalla se volvió blanca y dio acceso a una página.

—He estado toda la mañana descifrando códigos para entrar a esta página. Al fin pude hackearla. ¿qué necesitan? —preguntó bajando la pestaña del programa y sonriendo

—Buscamos información de la muerte de Albert Stone.

Ángela comenzó a tipiar en la computadora, específicamente en la base de datos de la policía nacional e internacional. Encontró una noticia en francés y varios documentos referidos al accidente aéreo y los registros de la caja negra. Había un archivo de audio del vuelvo de British airway A320.

—Qué tétrico, pero escuchémoslo —pidió Víctor. Ángela desconectó los audífonos y comenzó a reproducir el audio.

— _Mayday, mayday, vuelo A320 pidiendo permiso para aterrizar de emergencia en el aeropuerto más cercano, cambio._

— _Lillie Lesquin es el más cercano –_ dijo una voz con acento afrancesado—, _tiene permiso. ¿qué está pasando? Cambio —_ preguntó el hombre. Se escuchaban gritos desde lejos.

— _La turbina del lado derecho ha explotado –_ dijo el piloto algo alterado— _, y tenemos sospechas de la participación de un tercero. Manden ayuda de inmediato, cambio._

— _Lo haremos. Como saben de la participación de un tercero. Cambio._

— _La ventana del asiento 22 de primera clase se reventaron. La turbina está más atrás, es virtualmente imposible a menos que hayan puesto... oh por Dios. Mayday mayday, estamos perdiendo altura. Segundo motor ha explotado. Cambio._

— _Bajen tranquilos. Pueden hacerlo. Cambio._

— _Lo intenta..._

— _Hola... ¿A320 me escucha?... A320 hable... Mon Dieu..._

El audio se detuvo, dejando a los tres agentes con una incómoda sensación en la garganta. Victoria botó el aire contenido y se sentó al lado de Ángela, en una silla vacía.

—Los pilotos sospechaban.

—¿Cuál fue el informe oficial, Ángela?

—Aquí dice que capotó por falla de motor.

—¿No habla de las sospechas del piloto?

—No.

—¿Cuál era el asiento de Albert Stone?

—… el 22 –dijo Ángela luego de corroborar la información—. ¿Fue asesinato?

—Creo que el caso Stone se acaba de complicar aún más –dijo Víctor torciendo el gesto.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí. Sé que este capítulo tuvo mucho diálogo, pero es un interrogatorio, así que... bueno, se imaginarán el emoji xD.

 **Tengo noticias y novedades:** para aquellos que siguen Alma de Muggle, en Fanfiction. net ya está en el capítulo 41; recta final. se termina de aquí a abril, si Merlín quiere. Esto es porque mi Hija nacerá a finales de dicho mes,. principios de mayo, y creo que luego de ella no podré escribir mucho... hasta mucho tiempo después.

 **Acerca de Psicosis y del otro lado de la pared:** Estarán en Stand By desde Abril por las razones que les acabo de dar en el párrafo anterior. Amo estos dos fics, pero aún les falta muchísimo para terminar.

Espero que comprendan esto y que me dejen un comentario con sus pensamientos.

Besos a todos! espero poder volver a actualizar pronto.

Alice~


End file.
